Culpable
by sophieluna
Summary: Ron es asesinado. Sólo existe un verdadero culpable: Draco Malfoy. Una división completa de aurores es enviada para darle caza. Harry Potter es el encargado de la misión y no va a descansar hasta vengar la muerte de su amigo. Draco es su amante, ¿importa?
1. Charpter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás caracteres no me pertenecen, simplemente los tomo prestados para jugar un rato.

**Beta:** Yo misma, por supuesto.

**Personajes Principales:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Aclaración importante:** Historia slash, pensamientos destructivos y uno que otro trazo sangrientamente estremecedor.

**NdA: **Hola, estoy de regreso luego de un largo letargo que casi logra absorberme. Esta historia es un tanto compleja, me arrancó una que otra lágrima y al final me encantó. Debo decir que hizo parte del baúl de mis proyectos no-terminados y que me costó un poco más que esfuerzo darle punto final. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Es hermosa.

**Esta vez para mí y sólo para mí. Porque es posible terminar algo si te propones realmente a hacerlo, pese a la serie de eventos desafortunados que te frenan a veces. ¡Que vivan los finales!**

* * *

**Culpable**

**By Sophieluna**

**Primero: Oscuridad**

Caminaba pesadamente sobre la grava del camino, renunciando a huir del amanecer. Seco el aire, secos sus ojos y todo sentimiento errabundo que intentaba acorralarlo. Le buscaban, le encontrarían y le matarían si continuaba ajeno a su voluntad de escapar. Si estaba muerto cuando el sol le traspasara con sus rayos, poco importaba.

Su mente vagaba de recuerdo en recuerdo, evocando momentos sin importar qué tan culpable se sentía con ellos o cuántas carcajadas resonaban en sus oídos en medio del frio amanecer que estaba por presenciar. El aire quemaba y su temeraria mirada llevaba horas desde que había desaparecido, sumiéndolo en el mar de oscuridad que nunca deseó volver a ver.

Londres, en la distancia. El eco de la bullosa ciudad se mecía en los aires mientras avanzaba colina arriba. Quizá para estas horas tendría la Orden entera tras sus rastro, lejos estaba de pelear y mucho menos de resistirse. Sólo el sabía que no lo había hecho, Merlín sabía quien lo había matado. Era evidente que querían inculparlo y para ello se habían valido de todas las herramientas que encontraron. No tenía forma de probarle a Harry lo contrario, no después de que el mismo gryffindor le había apuntado con su varita… si no hubiera escapado, ya estaría bajo tierra muy a pesar suyo.

Planes, no existían. Toda la bruma que ocupaba sus pensamientos alejaba cualquier estrategia para comprobar su inocencia. Argumentos fuera, sus palabras no valían un peso. Mirar a los ojos de Harry, descartado, si las miradas mataran ya lo habrían hecho más de diez veces. Pruebas cero, todo estaba en su contra. Si, era cierto que la comadreja intentaba hacerle la vida imposible cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino, pero más allá de miradas desconfiadas y desabridas palabras nada podía alterarle tanto como para dejarlo en el estado en que lo encontraron. Era imposible que su odio sirviera para concebir algo tan… asqueroso.

Quizá lo que más dolía de todo esto que Harry no había creído en sus palabras. Simplemente el gryffindor había botado tres meses a la basura para culparlo. Pero la sorpresa del momento dio paso a una furia descontrolada que no podía controlar y al final, esa tristeza inmensa que le hacía odiar todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido. No era alguien de confianza, para Harry el no era más que un asesino, nada diferente de Voldemort o de su padre. Ahora que se dejaba llevar por esto comprendía que poco había sido para el moreno y que poco valía para el mismo.

Cobarde; no sonaba tan repugnante siendo esta su definición desde que había corrido sin rumbo alguno lejos de la furia de Harry. De hecho, había sido un crédulo y un imbécil al pensar que Potter, su antiguo peor enemigo y culpable de tantas desgracias en su vida fuera capaz de olvidar todo ese pasado, incluso de permitirle hablar luego de todo lo que había pasado. Qué estúpido había sido al creer por un momento que Harry le escucharía aun cuando todo apuntaba hacia el. Pero para su corazón no existía salida sino esa, la que hoy le condenaba.

Su largo cabello se desordenaba ante las oleadas de helado viento, su aspecto era lo de menor importancia en estos momentos. Volvió la mirada hacia el trayecto que había recorrido desde su intento de fuga, el verde paisaje tras sus espaldas tomaba una tonalidad más definida con cada rayo de luz que traía el cielo. Parecía que su corazón sabía lo que pasaría y sin quererlo los latidos aumentaron desesperadamente llenándolo de vacío.

Alzó los ojos al cielo teñido de un azul oscuro estampado de estrellas, sintiendo como irrefrenables lágrimas escocían por salir. A pesar del cansancio que le oprimía, pudo verlos en la distancia. Luchó contra las ganas de huir, reprimiendo su pánico y pidiendo en silencio que no fuera tan doloroso. Al menos si Harry no le veía no dolería como esperaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperó.

-oOo-

Los ojos le escocían dolorosamente, en su cabeza todo era nada y esa nada intentaba ahogarle. A pesar de todo allí estaba, comiéndose el dolor frente al grupo y sólo permitiendo que la venganza controlara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Observó impasible a Hermione sentada a su lado sin importar la mirada torturada de esta ni las diez mil razones que le había dado minutos antes. Ella pedía una calma que no podía tener. Draco debía pagar por lo que había hecho, antes que su débil corazón le hiciera retractarse.

-Señor Potter, creo que ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. Es hora de empezar.

El moreno asintió y el grupo completo de aurores del Ministerio, que sumaban catorce, tomó asiento a lo largo de la mesa rectangular.

-oOo-

Era un grupo grande, quizá una docena o más. El cielo pareció llenarse de ellos, envueltos en túnicas negras y con las varitas ya apuntándole desde el aire. Retrocedió un par de pasos, más por instinto que por voluntad propia. Buscó entre el grupo a Harry, pero sus ojos no lograron avistarle en la multitud que ya acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba.

El grupo tocó tierra uno tras otro tomando su lugar, encerrándolo en un círculo que se cerraba lentamente acorralándolo en silencio. Rostros conocidos, miradas cargadas de odio y un tinte de temor al tiempo. Incluso Granger le observaba con una leve excitación en su mirada, podría caer bajo el odio contenido en ella sin necesidad de los demás. Quizá el tiempo no había sido el suficiente para quererla, pero si para respetarla y un tanto apreciarla. Intentó sostener su mirada e intentar decirle sin palabras lo que nadie creería si lo decía a gritos, el dolor refulgió en las acarameladas pupilas y su propio sufrimiento reverberó. Bajó el rostro herido, mordiéndose los labios con toda la impotencia de saberse culpable y sin salida.

Sus ojos no encontraban al gryffindor lo que le dio una herida tranquilidad. Sería menos vergonzoso el no tenerlo frente a sus ojos, no soportaría de nuevo esa mirada. Pero la fiesta apenas empezaba; la voz estridente del auror que dirigía el grupo se hizo escuchar en medio de la expectación de todos:

-En nombre del Ministerio de Magia daremos cumplimiento a la condena por el asesinato del auror Ronald Weasley. –la voz mecánica erizó los vellos de la nuca de Draco. –Draco Malfoy fue encontrado culpable y desde este momento su custodia pasa a manos del grupo de aurores que dio con su paradero. –Entornó los ojos hacia el acorralado slytherin y prosiguió: -Dada la peligrosidad del sujeto, la ejecutaremos aquí mismo. Los testigos darán cuenta de lo que ocurrirá en…

-Deja el formalismo a un lado y hazlo de una vez. –Cortó con una frívola mirada, uno de los antiguos compañeros de Ron.

-Mata a ese desgraciado y larguémonos de aquí. –Pidió otro enceguecido por la ira.

Las miradas fueron de lleno sobre Hermione, quien guardaba silencio detrás del grupo. Les miró con el labio inferior temblándole y los ojos cargados de lágrimas incapaz de articular palabra. Draco le miraba desde su lugar fugazmente intentando aceptar su final, por más duro que este le resultara.

Dejaron de lado a la castaña y dando un paso al frente, apretaron más el círculo. Los sonidos de la mañana llenaban la colina y entre los árboles las aves eran testigos del asesinato que vendría. Absolutamente aprobado por el Ministerio, claro está.

Habló de nuevo el que parecía el encargado, un rostro contraído por el desdén y conocido como antiguo compañero suyo por Draco. En ese momento ya estaba bajo sus manos y por lo que veía en sus ojos, pensaban divertirse hasta hartarse.

-Eres un asqueroso mortífago, ¿lo sabías? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que dieras un paso en falso para caerte encima. Debo decir que no me has decepcionado en lo absoluto. –Dio un par de pasos más entrando en medio del círculo y apuntando hacia el rostro ahora imperturbable de su receptor; -aquí ya no está Potter para salvarte, hasta el mismo se dio cuenta de la porquería que eres…

El cuerpo de Draco se contrajo en respuesta, sintiendo una oleada de dolor recorrerle ante la sola mención del nombre. Por más rabia que le producían esas palabras, sabía que era cierto. Harry no estaba ahí, ni siquiera para verlo morir. Que patético era todo, que sucio estaba de tanta acusación en su contra y cuán poca estabilidad le quedaba para derrumbarse. Respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Malfoy? –Preguntó con sorna acercándose mucho más.

Ninguna respuesta.

-¿Ahora te es imposible hablar, señor todopoderoso? –Caminando en torno a Draco sonreía con malicia. A su alrededor la efervescencia era total; -¿Orgullo Malfoy hasta la muerte? Pareces la copia exacta de tu padre cuando lo acribillamos en su mansión… Sólo que no sabemos si vas a gritar igual que el lo hizo.

Draco tragó saliva de nuevo. No esperaba menos de esos desgraciados que sólo habían fingido respeto cuando los tenía cerca. Mostraban sus caras, su odio y con este lo mucho que le aborrecían.

Estúpidamente alzó los ojos al naciente día con la esperanza de ver a Harry llegar para sacarlo de ahí y decirle que le creía. Dos segundos después se odió por pensar tal idiotez y utilizó todo su autocontrol disponible para enfrentar a la muerte.

Su varita hacía rato había desaparecido de su bolsillo, junto con lo que pudo ser una nueva vida. Los mortífagos que le habían tendido la trampa en el apartamento de Ron, se habían encargado de quitársela y con ella, habían acabado con el gryffindor. Intentó dejar de oír esas hirientes palabras que le lanzaban para dejarse mecer por algunos de sus recuerdos. El rostro de Harry sonriendo en la oscuridad luego de un polvo exquisito le envolvió lo triste del momento, tras este los ojos del gryffindor siempre profundos y llenos, los detalles, los lugares, el suave sabor de sus besos, la tibieza de su piel… todo.

Un fuerte dolor lo encontró desprevenido haciendo que un ahogado gemido escapara de su boca. Había comenzado. Nuevas punzadas chocaron contra su pecho, sus piernas y su cuello. Se abrazó fuertemente luchando contra el dolor, pero este logró doblegarlo y tumbarlo contra el suelo. Apretó los labios con fiereza tragándose los gemidos al tiempo que el dolor aumentaba sin control.

Todos observaban casi hipnotizados el sufrimiento del slytherin. El círculo se deshizo y los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro estrangulado del hombre tendido en medio del campo; frente a el, el deleite en los ojos de su verdugo era total. Las palabras sobraban ante lo que presenciaban. Malfoy ya no era el odioso mortífago a quien cazaban, era tan sólo un condenado agonizando allí mismo.

De repente, el rubio dejó de gimotear para quedarse temblando sobre el pasto. Sus pupilas vertían lágrimas que delineaban el rostro empolvado por la tierra del lugar. Respiraba agitadamente mirando hacia un punto en la distancia, sus labios derramaban sangre.

No era suficiente para ellos, le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. "Piensa en algo, piensa en algo", se repetía sin parar con todo el cuerpo entumecido de dolor. Sólo que esta vez vino uno de sus recuerdos y una helada tristeza se apoderaba de nuevo de todo. Vio los ojos de Harry cuando le lanzó el hechizo desde el otro lado de la habitación, los insultos que profirió y en ellos el odio que le tenía.

"_Maldito Malfoy… sólo tienes que morirte."_

Algo se quebró dentro y el dolor comenzó de nuevo aturdiendo sus oídos obligándole a cerrar los ojos y cerrar los puños. Un momento después, gritaba sin control.

-oOo-

Hermione lloraba en silencio, alejada del grupo que le daba muerte a Draco. Le dolía tener que presenciar eso, le dolía aun más aceptar que el había matado a Ron. No sentía que fuera justo todo aquello, tanto dolor antes de cegarle la vida. Eso era repugnante. Pero ya no estaba en sus manos; esa era la condena del culpable. Gimió quedamente al oír los gritos de Malfoy, cada vez más lastimeros y hondos. Sólo esperó que terminara pronto.

Harry en sus ojos, el dolor en ellos también. Los abrió en medio de la desesperación para verse cubierto de profundas y sangrantes heridas, un charco de su propia sangre mezclándose con la tierra y el pasto. Enfocó con gran dificultad a Hermione quien luchaba por mantenerse al margen y buscó sus ojos. Una punzada le hizo ver oscuridad un par de segundos pero continuó mirándola con insistencia.

Levantó la mirada y esta vez vio en los ojos de Draco. La profundidad que en ellos veía y el dolor herido que afloraba la estremecieron. No podía verlo con odio o regocijo por lo que le estaban haciendo, sólo su propio dolor. El rostro demacrado del slytherin la congeló y el plata de sus ojos penetró en lo más profundo de su alma. El no era culpable. Dio un paso más sin quitarle la vista, dándole su perdón y la confianza para que descansara, para que muriera. Dejó de controlar sus lágrimas y asintió en silencio; ella si creía en su inocencia.

La vio avanzar pese a su inestabilidad y en sus ojos vio la verdad. Ella le creía, si creía. Olvidó el dolor, la angustia y la propia muerte, suplicando en silencio y aceptando. Pero su cuerpo no resistiría mucho y aun faltaba algo muy importante por decir. Buscó el control de su boca, luego de un gran esfuerzo lo tuvo de nuevo. Mirándola fijamente y en medio de su agonía, articuló torpemente sin sonido alguno; -Ha-rry-. Hermione asintió un par de veces, comprendiendo. Era suficiente, esta vez sin dejar de mirarla se dejó llevar hasta que todo fue oscuridad.

Los labios temblorosos y sangrantes de Malfoy vocalizaban algo con insistencia; luego de atender a ellos lo supo, Harry intentaba decir. Era Harry… recordó que el moreno estaba en casa, dejándose llevar por la traición e incapaz de hacer nada para ir tras su búsqueda. Debía hacerlo, y prometerle que hablaría con el. Miró en sus ojos de nuevo y asintió un par de veces aceptando su tarea y prometiendo cumplirla. El rubio asintió a su vez en medio de violentas convulsiones. Un lacerante gemido abandonó su boca, tensionó sus músculos y su cuerpo dejó de moverse súbitamente.

Hermione ahogó un grito. A su lado, la varita del auror ya se alzaba de nuevo con un Avada Kedavra jugueteando en sus labios.

-oOo-

Vio como el auror levantaba de nuevo la varita hacia Draco, esta vez para terminar con el trabajo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sólo dejándose llevar por su corazón y la verdad recién desvelada, apuntó su propia varita y susurró expectante:

-¡Expelliarmus!

El golpe seco envió al auror de lleno contra otros de sus compañeros, levantando el pánico entre los demás. Pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones ni proferir disculpas; sacó de su túnica una vieja moneda herrumbrada y se tiró sobre Draco. Cuando tocó el cuerpo de este, desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Culpable**

**By Sophieluna**

**Segundo: Lágrimas y lluvia**

Los recibió la alfombra de la sala de estar, en medio de la penumbra de su apartamento. El por qué llevaba un traslador en su bolsillo era una costumbre desde sus años en la academia de aurores, pero eso era lo de menos en este momento. Se levantó rápidamente para no maltratar más el cuerpo del slytherin, aunque después de todo no parecía estar en peor estado. Tomó una mano buscando el pulso y al no encontrarlo, terminó con el rostro contra su pecho tras los latidos de su corazón. Temblando se sentó a su lado en medio del horror que tenía delante. Se negaba a creer que estaba muerto.

Entonces sólo una palabra vino a su cabeza hecha caos: Harry. Dio una larga mirada al rostro maltrecho de Malfoy y sin poder controlar las lágrimas desapareció.

Harry estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado horas atrás, en medio de cientos de fotografías en las que aparecía con Draco y con una botella de firewhisky a la mitad. El apartamento estaba semi-destruido a causa de la pelea con Draco horas atrás, a salvo quedaban muy pocas cosas. El moreno levantó los ojos hacia ella y de nuevo se hundió en sus pensamientos. El hecho de tener a Hermione de vuelta, significaba que ya todo estaba terminado. Y el infierno se cerraba en su garganta culpándolo por su ingenuidad, por su soledad.

Hermione avanzó directo hacia el moreno, dando pasos cada vez más lentos e inseguros hasta que terminó por rendirse y entre sollozos estalló:

-Harry, tienes que venir conmigo. Es urgente… Draco… por favor… Draco…

Los ojos enrojecidos del moreno la contemplaron por primera vez, en medio de los balbuceos de la castaña. Tenía la túnica y las manos cubiertas de sangre, incluso su rostro estaba manchado por el líquido carmesí que aun no se coagulaba. Intentó decir algo pero se cortó en su garganta, sintiendo como el dolor remitía de nuevo quemándole y atravesándole sin piedad.

-¡¡Harry!!

No hubo respuesta.

El moreno miraba de nuevo hacia la nada, apretando hasta deformar una foto en su derecha donde un Draco en medio de la nieve le sonreía pícaramente y luego le mandaba un beso. Hermione avanzó desesperada y tomó por el hombro a Harry para llevarlo consigo, cerró los ojos y desapareció junto con el.

-oOo-

De nuevo en su apartamento. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las traslúcidas cortinas, iluminando débilmente el cuerpo inmóvil sobre la alfombra, el mismo lugar donde fue encontrado Ron tres días atrás. El amanecer ya se extendía sin control afuera y de nuevo la ciudad cobraba vida, sin siquiera tener consciencia de todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

Regresó de nuevo hacia el lugar donde yacía el rubio, buscando la más mínima señal de vida en el maltrecho cuerpo. Ahogando lágrimas, lo tomó entre sus brazos esperando. Esperando a Harry, porque si eran dos sería diferente. Al menos eso se gritaba para no perder la paciencia y tirarse a la pena. Malfoy ya empezaba a ponerse frío.

Harry caminó lentamente reconociendo el lugar, con una expresión indescifrable y las manos temblorosas. Sintió la fotografía en su mano, la desarrugó torpemente y contempló de nuevo el rostro sonriente del rubio enfundado en un grueso gabán negro y una bufanda naranja. Gimió quedamente presa del dolor y la dejó caer sin percatarse en nada más. Recorrió lentamente el pasillo escuchando a cada paso los sollozos electrizados de Hermione, un nudo en su garganta le hizo tragar un par de veces sin sentir el menor alivio. Cuando llegó a la puerta del salón se detuvo en seco.

Movía el rostro de Draco entre sus brazos buscando _algo_ que le dijera que estaba vivo. Aun vivo. Por más movimientos que hizo no consiguió la menor respuesta, al final se abrazó con fiereza a el entregándose al llanto. Sintió la mirada de Harry clavada en ella, entonces levantó sus ojos hacia el pasillo segura de encontrarle allí. Los ojos del moreno estaban opacos, cargados de no se que sentimiento que no le permitía parpadear. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y era evidente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse en pie, aun así no se movió. Buscó sus ojos y en ellos mostró todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el dolor que estaba matándola. Necesitaba que el se acercara, que le ayudara a traerlo de vuelta porque quizá aun podían… quizá no era muy tarde para el, después de todo.

La mirada herida del gryffindor se trasformó de repente y un frío velo cubrió su rostro. Avanzó lentamente y se detuvo a poca distancia de Hermione, el dolor de hacía unos momentos simplemente ya no estaba.

-¿Qué haces tu con el asesino de Ron? –Inquirió implacable; -Debe pagar por lo que hizo.

-¿Qué… qué dices? –Gimió Hermione en medio del asombro.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí, el mismo lugar donde asesinó a _mi_ amigo? Merece lo mismo, es justo…

-Harry… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Escúchate!

-¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? ¿Ya olvidaste que…?

-El no es el culpable –replicó exasperada, -el no lo hizo, Harry.

La expresión de Harry se transfiguró completamente; su asombro tocaba límites. Parecía alguien diferente, contraído por la rabia y la venganza.

-Esta es otra más de sus mentiras; -Siseó evitando mirar hacia la castaña; -sólo nos está envolviendo de nuevo. Es un maldito mentiroso.

-¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?! ; ¡Está muerto, Harry! ¡Ellos lo mataron como hicieron con Ron! –Estalló herida, aun sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, con los ojos desorbitados y los brazos aferrados con fiereza sobre Draco.

-¡No tuviste que verlo a los ojos mientras esos cerdos lo acribillaban!, ¡no estabas ahí a pesar que te necesitaba!... –Inspiró ruidosamente y continuó;- el quería que te contara la verdad… esa verdad que vi en sus ojos antes de… -se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase, exasperada por el horror que sostenía.

El moreno se congelaba de nuevo mientras las palabras calaban en su cerebro. Empezó a respirar agitadamente para luego terminar mordiéndose los labios al ver sus lágrimas caer de nuevo.

"_Harry, escúchame."_ Sintió una punzada atravesar su pecho.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡¿No te das cuenta, Harry?! Querían acabar con nosotros… y lo consiguieron…

"_Harry espera… por favor, por el tiempo que llevamos, por lo que hemos compartido…"_ –Su mente parecía reverberar.

Harry temblaba compulsivamente, con las manos entre su cabello buscando despertar de la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado. Pero el aire seguía faltándole y la sensación de ahogo aumentaba. Sintió el peso de su propio sufrimiento y devolvió los ojos a Hermione que le miraba suplicante. Parpadeó un par de veces y gimió lastimeramente con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Harry… no permitas que lo hagan contigo. Draco no lo hizo; el sólo quería que tu lo escucharas. Lo dejaste solo.

"_Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Harry… te lo juro." –_El peso de la culpa cayó sobre su espalda.

La verde mirada del moreno se contrajo de dolor y se precipitó hacia Hermione lanzando lejos el autocontrol y la frialdad herida que momentos antes le controlaba. Se abrazó al desmadejado slytherin que la castaña llevaba entre los brazos, tomándolo lentamente contra su regazo. El sol ya entraba poderosamente a través de las cortinas, iluminando completamente la estancia.

-oOo-

Tomó el pálido y azulado rostro entre sus manos, esperando cualquier señal para traerle de vuelta. Los minutos pasaban y la desesperación de su corazón aumentaba galopante, negándose a llamar muerte a la inercia de quien amaba. Hermione observaba en silencio, llorando en silencio la muerte de Ron y cristalizando en sus ojos los ojos resignados de Draco, atrapado e incapaz de defenderse.

Besó sus labios secos, humedeciéndolos con temblorosa delicadeza mientras las calientes lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos heridos. –Perdóname, amor… lo siento… -susurró contra sus ojos antes de cubrirlos de besos y dejarse caer ante el abismo de desolación que tenía delante. Le apretó de nuevo contra su pecho y suplicó por perdón hasta que los temblores le hicieron incapaz de continuar hablando.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible… sólo aguanta. –Depositó otro beso en la frente del rubio y gimió contra sus ojos;- te amo-. Los ojos de Hermione se contrajeron desesperadamente, incapaz de decirle a Harry que ya era tarde.

Harry se incorporó lentamente con Draco entre sus brazos. Hermione levantó la vista expectante ante lo que el gryffindor pretendía.

-Voy a llevarlo a casa;-suspiró- es lo mejor para el.

Hermione asintió en silencio, entendiendo que debía dejarlo ir. El aceptaría la realidad cuando sus esfuerzos se agotaran intentando revivir al slytherin. De hecho, no lo culpaba si ella había intentado lo mismo con Ron. Sólo que desde el principio había sabido que todo era en vano. Harry ignoraba eso.

-oOo-

Despejó la cama de las fotografías, latas de cerveza y el par de bufandas de Draco para depositarlo sobre la cama. El rubio no mostraba ninguna señal de movimiento, ajeno a la desesperada angustia de Harry. El vacío en el que se mecía cubría por completo cada resquicio de su alma, dentro de ella la voz de Harry era inaudible.

Pruebas de su desesperada huída llenaban su cuerpo salpicándolo de moretones, cortes y rastros de sangre seca. Harry simplemente no podía moverse y ya desesperado buscaba concentrarse en un hechizo sanador a lo desconocido que tenía Draco, vagando entre recuerdos y llenándose de motivos para golpearse más fuerte. No entendía, no sentía algo diferente a la lacerante culpa que lo consumía, en ella cargaba cada cosa que había ocurrido.

Pero la claridad no llegó hasta pasado demasiado tiempo. Limpió sus lágrimas y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del rubio.

-oOo-

_-No puedes decirme eso._

_-Harry…_

_-No, Hermione… no es posible._

_-Harry, te juro que no se._

_-Pero debe haber un error, el… el no podría, nosotros…_

_-tómala. –Gimió, derrotada._

_Aun empuñándola era imposible creer que su nueva vida fuera sólo una asquerosa mentira. Sepultó el amor con todo el peso del odio que encontró en su alma, arrastrando con el lo que significó tenerle y poseerle._

_-Reúne al grupo._

_-Harry…_

_-No debe ir muy lejos, todavía podemos alcanzarle._

_-Por favor, Harry…_

_-Esta noche tenemos una cena. Estoy seguro que no faltará._

_-No sabemos nada más…_

_-Ubica al ministro y dile que actuaré bajo mi criterio._

_-…_

_-Te juro que el culpable va a pedir no haber nacido._

_Vencida, dio media vuelta y se alejó con los ojos vacíos, sin dirección alguna. Debía cumplir órdenes, mientras sus manos temblaban escandalosamente con los pergaminos entre sus dedos. Ya en una pasillo vacío y sin la presencia de alguien más, se abrazó a su cuerpo pidiendo calor, sintiendo el vacío de Ron tan grande que le era imposible ver con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que dejó todo en manos del gryffindor, dejando a un lado a su propio corazón herido._

-oOo-

_-Todo está listo, Harry._

_El moreno levantó los ojos al pergamino en las manos de Hermione, tomó su pluma y sin dudar estampó su firma en la parte inferior. Regresó la vista a sus papeles, con la misma indiferencia febril con que habló._

_-Harry…_

_Ninguna respuesta._

_-Harry yo creo que deberíamos investigar primero… es muy apresurado tomar una decisión como esta._

_-Tú vas a encargarte de la misión. Haz que todo marche bien._

_-Harry, por favor…_

_Levantó los ojos de un helado verde sin expresión alguna._

_-Harry… yo…_

_-¿Si?_

_La dura expresión en su rostro congeló cualquier intento de habla. Apretó los labios y suspiró sin despegar la mirada del moreno._

_-No te preocupes, Hermione. Todo estará bien._

-oOo-

_Velas blancas de un lugar a otro iluminaban débilmente la estancia, sobre la alfombra pudo distinguir la silueta del rubio acercándose hacia donde se encontraba. En sus ojos, el plata era líquido. Le observó duramente antes de suavizar la mirada, dándole paso a la máscara de amor, aferrándose a ella para no levantarse y destrozarle._

_Sintió los ojos del moreno clavados en su cuerpo, buscando y reconociendo con una expresión nueva que lo desconcertó. Antes de nada debía hablar con el, explicarle y mostrarle realmente lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento de Hermione; correr contra el tiempo y saber que le creería. Porque sabía que era una trampa, y si aun estaba vivo era por un fallo de dirección y no del destino. Gimió quedamente y se acercó._

_Bajo su capa aferraba fuertemente su varita, respirando lentamente en contra del golpeteo acelerado de su corazón. Tragó con dificultad y mostró su mejor sonrisa sintiendo la tensión tácita en el ambiente. Intentó penetrar en los pensamientos del rubio, pero la agilidad de Draco lo sorprendió fríamente y sólo encontró una muralla inquebrantable envuelta en un seco vacío. Suspiró y lo abrazó._

_Pudo sentir el esfuerzo de Harry al intentar entrar en su mente, desde el momento en que lo vio. Exhaló suavemente, mientras intentaba calmarse y no echarlo todo a perder; Harry sabía. Cerró su mente con fiereza, arrancando unas desesperadas gotas de sudor de sus sienes, aunque sin alterar su indulgente mirada. Era hora de actuar si quería ser escuchado; sabía que sólo así Harry entendería. Relajó los labios y sonrió débilmente. Un momento después, se fundía entre sus labios._

-oOo-

Se abrazó a su cuerpo, envolviéndole con sus brazos y sintiendo el eléctrico aroma de su cuello, guiado por su corazón y sólo deseando traerlo de vuelta. Lloró contra su platinado cabello, gimiendo acompasadamente, sin levantar el rostro ni su cuerpo. Porque lo único que poseía era su alma, su corazón y cada latido que de el emanaba. Entregárselo a quien amaba fue el mayor acto que pudo concebir en medio del caos. Esto, para Draco se traducía en vida. Le estaba entregando su magia.

El flujo cálido comenzó sin darse cuenta hacia el cuerpo del rubio, enlazando inevitablemente los dos cuerpos; Harry se quedó inmóvil con los ojos fijos en la inerte expresión del slytherin, ya esperando que su propia vida valiera el precio. Buscó en su cabeza, recuerdos dulces, no tan lejanos pero que le ayudaran a soportar el frio que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Minutos más tarde, yacía inconsciente mientras Hermione se congelaba ante lo que veía.

-oOo-

_Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las estrechó fuertemente, jugando, actuando. No pudo evitar fijar la atención en el vendaje que cubría la muñeca derecha de Draco. Fingió preocupación y con la dulzura que no sentía, preguntó:_

_-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?_

_El rubio tardó un momento en responder, evidentemente sopesando las posibilidades. La tensión en sus ojos contrastaba con la frialdad de su rostro._

_-Nada. No es de cuidado._

_Los ojos de Harry brillaron de furia, por un momento incluso, pareció perder el control pero se controló contra sus fuerzas incapaz de quitar los ojos de la muñeca de Draco._

_Con un brusco movimiento, el rubio quitó su muñeca de entre los dedos de su novio y lo besó de nuevo. Supo que no tendría suficiente tiempo para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. Suspiró honda y largamente, sopesando cada una de las ensayadas palabras que había pensado durante todo el día; encontrándose inseguro en cada una de ellas. Porque junto a Harry sólo llevaba tres meses frente a la media vida que Weasley había compartido tras los zapatos del moreno. Clavó los ojos en la mesa y ya sin armas, susurró:_

_-Harry… tengo que decirte algo._

_Su voz sonó helada, neutral y carente de vida. El moreno empuñó su varita bajo su túnica mientras Draco utilizaba todos sus esfuerzos para parecer humano._

_-Te juro que no fue mi culpa._

_Levantó la mirada lentamente mientras su corazón sufría por desbocarse. El peso de las horas empezó a cerrarse sobre su garganta y su desgracia simplemente, cobró vida. Un metro más allá, la expresión del moreno se desfiguraba. Tragó con fuerza y esperó._

_Era demasiado tarde. Harry ya se incorporaba con los ojos velados de odio y la mandíbula tensionada. El tiempo simplemente no lo tendría._

_-Maldito desgraciado… -Siseó presa de un odio irracional que encendía sus pupilas._

_-Por favor… _

_-Lo mataste._

_-Harry, no… -Sacudió fieramente su cabeza, negando con su alma lo que sabía no era su culpa._

_Instintivamente movió su cuerpo fuera de la mesa al tiempo que el moreno empuñaba su varita al aire para descargar su primer ataque. El hechizo rozó su cuerpo para estrellarse contra la pared del fondo y hacer añicos la baldosa blanca. Recordó que los malditos responsables de la herida en su mano, habían robado su varita y que, tenía un profundo corte en su pierna izquierda._

_Encaró a Harry tendido de espaldas, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor atravesarlo, aun incapaz de creer que estaba pasando. Dos segundos bastaron para saber lo que pasaría a continuación, no podría convencer al gryffindor de su inocencia. Aunque buscó encontrar razones, no pudo negar que su palabra había valido nada. Nada. De hecho, Harry estaba echando por tierra el tiempo que transcurrió a su lado y eso, le hería profundamente._

_Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla izquierda del moreno pero fue limpiada en el acto. Controló el dolor sobre lo que tenía que hacer y caminó hacia Draco. Dio tres pasos, el rubio se incorporaba de nuevo y buscaba refugio tras cualquier mesa, silla o buró, en su camino._

_-Harry, escúchame. –Pidió con el autocontrol al borde de la desesperación._

_-cállate._

_-Harry… maldita sea, ¡¡yo no lo hice!!_

_Un par de hechizos volaron de nuevo. Draco se escabullía tras lo que pudiera servirle de refugio, envuelto en un pánico que hacia mucho no conocía. Observó sus manos que temblaban furiosamente cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su muslo derecho. Un par de segundos de distracción, aprovechados por el moreno que no vacilaba. Observó escandalizado como la sangre empezaba a manar con fuerza cubriendo la tela de sus jeans. Y de nuevo, corrió por su vida._

_-Harry no hagas esto. Por favor…_

_-Vas a pagar por esto, asqueroso slytherin._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar esas palabras. Nada se diferenciaban a los años pasados, donde sólo existían razones para odiarse. Sin embargo, intentó de nuevo cambiar su condena._

_-Harry yo… mierda. –Su pierna empezaba a doler realmente. –Harry yo… yo te amo. Es una trampa…ellos…_

_-Hoy no vas a manipularme. Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer y te juro que nada de lo que me digas hará que me detenga._

_-Harry espera… por favor, por el tiempo que llevamos, por lo que hemos compartido… -odió cada una de sus suplicantes palabras, entendiendo que de verdad quería que el moreno creyera en su verdad, aunque a cada paso estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo para salvar su vida. Apretó las mandíbulas e hizo su último esfuerzo._

_Un jarrón se volvió pedazos a centímetros de su cabeza. A su lado, cayeron varios portarretratos rotos donde fragmentos de fotos de días mejores, le saludaban alegremente._

_-Eres un cobarde; -siseó acortando la distancia, - pero no podrás escapar para siempre, Malfoy. Dentro de muy poco, toda mi división de aurores estará aquí para llevarte a donde mereces estar. Yo mismo me encargaré de que el dementor haga su trabajo._

_Fragmentos de vidrio cortaron sus manos y su rostro mientras se alejaba a trompicones. Hiperventilaba herido, con las lágrimas tintineando en sus ojos y un calor excesivo recorriendo todo su sistema._

_-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Harry… te lo juro._

_Acomodó sus ideas más allá del dolor y la desesperación. Corrió de nuevo hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación, apretó los puños y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Trancó la entrada con un pesado buró que debió mover casi contra su voluntad, sintiendo como el mundo le destrozaba su pierna y enceguecía por momentos sus ojos. No tendría el tiempo suficiente, aunque la actitud de Harry, le hacia pensar que el moreno estaba gastando tiempo en destruirlo lentamente. Era un hecho que no podía matarlo ahora, al menos no antes de que llegaran los aurores._

_Abrió su mesita de noche con el corazón buscando por desbocarse de su pecho y las manos tan temblorosas que le era imposible tomar algo realmente. Suspiró largamente, buscó entre las cosas que tenía dentro, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba: una pequeña argolla de plata. La sangre de sus manos empapó casi completamente su reloj que descansaba dentro, algunos cds, llaves y otro tanto de artilugios muggles que había empezado a coleccionar._

_Con un fuerte estruendo la entrada fue despejada, estrellándose contra la pared el pesado buró de madera que guardaba gran parte de sus pertenencias. Una sombra alta le indicó que Harry ya se encontraba a poca distancia, llevando su pánico hasta lo indecible. Intentó meter la delgada argolla en su dedo anular derecho pero la luz verde de una avada Kedavra, le hizo agacharse, perdiéndola entre la oscuridad de la alfombra. Era lo que no esperaba en medio de todo ese infierno. Harry le iba a matar._

_-Maldito Malfoy… sólo tienes que morirte. –Siseó Harry, con una voz mas helada que la misma muerte._

_Gimió desesperado, sin controlar sus lágrimas que bañaron su rostro mientras buscaba torpemente con sus manos sin hallar nada. No podría hablar, de hecho, ya se sentía muerto y con el dolor rasgar horriblemente su pecho. Por un segundo prefirió bajar la guardia y dejar de resistirse, dándole así al moreno lo que pretendía. Pero la última llama de su alma ardió tan fuerte que le hizo retomar las riendas de nuevo: un Malfoy no puede rendirse, aunque todo esté completamente perdido. Parpadeó varias veces hasta limpiar su visión y buscar de nuevo entre la alfombra. Varios hechizos cruzaron cerca iluminando por un momento el piso, revelando la ubicación de la pequeña joya._

_-Eres un maldito. Te vas a podrir en el infierno. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que meterte con el?! ¡¡¡Pudiste hacerme a mí cualquier cosa… pero a él no!!! –El odio desvelado del moreno ardía violentamente en su pecho, enviando avada kedavras por doquier._

_Caminó con la varita en ristre hasta que estuvo a poca distancia. Las heridas sangrantes del rubio empaparon la alfombra y el blanco edredón que cubría su cama. Le vio agachado y temblando, con los ojos lavados por las lagrimas y mirándole desafiante. _

_-Ni siquiera acorralado bajas la guardia. El mortífago de tu padre, finalmente hizo muy bien su trabajo. _

_-No sabes lo que dices, Harry. Te vas a dar cuenta muy tarde de la verdad._

_-La única verdad aquí es que me engañaste todo este tiempo. Estabas esperando el momento adecuado para llevarte abajo mi vida… eres un desgraciado._

_Draco sintió una vez mas como los latigazos de dolor le golpeaban sin clemencia. Su mundo estaba colapsado y la felicidad que por un momento se había permitido desear, estaba hecha pedazos, junto con su corazón._

_-Ni siquiera has intentado enfrentarme. Vamos, saca tu varita e intenta hacerme lo que le hiciste a Ron. Te estoy esperando._

_-Cállate, Potter. Realmente tú no entiendes. –La furia ya se apoderaba lentamente de su alma. En su mano, su preciosa joya._

_-Te di todo, maldito… todo. –La voz del moreno se rompió, cargada de dolor. Apuntó la varita, decidido a terminar con aquello de una buena vez. Debía hacerlo antes de destruirse completamente frente al slytherin. Dio una larga mirada a los plateados ojos del hombre que había amado los últimos tres meses de su vida y sin dudarlo un segundo, lanzó la maldición asesina. El rayo de luz verde se estrelló contra la mesita de noche, volviéndola pedazos. Draco había desaparecido._

-oOo-

Sintió una tibieza extrañamente cómoda envolver su cuerpo, desconocida pero tranquilizante, protectora y… hermosa. Quizá a esto se reducía la muerte y del todo, no pudo sentirse desgraciado. Al menos, había terminado. El recuerdo de las últimas horas rondó lejano por su mente, sin tener valor real. Dejó pasar cada uno de estos tortuosos momentos, encapsulándose en la sensación que se abría paso por su cuerpo, alejando cada aspereza y dándole algo parecido a una calmada alegría. Estaba en un lugar ajeno al tiempo, lejos de la realidad, el dolor y… Harry. Aguardó fervientemente sin pensar en nada mas, relajó su pecho y se dejó llevar de nuevo.

-oOo-

Una voz familiar en la distancia, le sacó de su dulce ensueño. Lentamente, pudo saberse fuera de la inmovilidad, la calidez de su cuerpo aun se mantenía constante. No dolores, no angustias, sólo una tranquilidad profunda en su pecho con la fuerza de dejarlo atado a ella para siempre. Pero la voz continuó ondeando sin descanso, llamándolo, con la paciencia herida de alguien que ya no pretende nada más, sólo ver de nuevo en los ojos de quien simplemente, no despierta.

¿Muerto? Demasiadas sensaciones para convencerse por completo. Aun así, aquella voz que no lograba reconocer del todo, silbaba su nombre una y otra vez, en medio de aquel silencio. Recordó de golpe que unos malditos mortífagos le habían tendido una emboscada en casa de Weasley, que había perdido su varita y el brazalete plateado que Harry, le había regalado por su cumpleaños. La voz continuó creciendo en intensidad y con ella, el resto de recuerdos se solidificaron uno tras otro. El montón de avada kedavras contra las paredes, el dolor de su pierna (que ya no dolía), las miradas asesinas del moreno, esas malditas palabras que hicieron que temblara de pies a cabeza, saberse perdido y de nuevo tratado como culpable… toda la tranquilidad pareció esfumarse y su corazón (si es que latía) estaba desesperado, una vez mas. La voz fue tan fuerte que logró hacerle gritar, tan fuerte que pudo sentirse sin aire.

-¡¡Draco!! –Sollozó desesperada, sujetándolo por los hombros.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, con las lágrimas lavando sus mejillas. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sentado sobre la cama. Hermione apretó la mandíbula fieramente, tragándose las lágrimas y buscando algo parecido a una sonrisa, en medio de tanto dolor.

-¡¡Por Merlín!! –Suspiró largamente mientras le observaba. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco hiperventilaba cada vez menos, recobrando la tranquilidad.

- Draco… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Voy a llamar al médico. –La preocupación en sus ojos, de nuevo regresaba.

El desconcierto del slytherin era total. Al menos, acababa de confirmar que, muerto no estaba. Palpó sus rostro mientras enfocaba con dificultad a su alrededor, hallando sus mejillas empapadas y calientes, vivas. Alzó los ojos hacia la castaña que le observaba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro: cerca de una sonrisa, pero al borde de las lágrimas. Era demasiado para ser real, así que cerró los ojos un par de veces, respiró profundamente, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Estaba vivo y aparentemente, en perfecto estado.

-¿Dónde…? -su voz sonó débil y susurrante; -¿Dónde estoy?

Los ojos de Hermione sonrieron antes que sus labios.

-En San Mungo. No te preocupes, –Se adelantó- todo estará bien.

Con una delicadeza que no esperaba, Hermione le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Sus ojos plateados avanzaron por la estancia en su totalidad blanca, asimilando las palabras de la gryffindor. Por supuesto que estaba vivo, pero… esto definitivamente no encajaba con lo último que recordaba de su vida. De hecho, había estado agonizando bajo la varita inclemente de un auror, en un campo, a las afueras de Londres.

-Voy a llamar al médico. Vuelvo en un segundo.

-Espera. –La castaña se congeló ante el firme llamado.

-¿Por qué…? –Los horribles recuerdos parecían sacados de una pesadilla.

-Descansa. –Pidió, buscando ser razonable. –Nada más importa ahora.

-Hermione… -Las dudas parecían despejarse rápidamente. – Yo estaba… y tu…

-Draco, no… -el pánico cruzó por sus ojos marrones. Lo que el rubio esperaba.

-Se muy bien que ocurrió... –Sentenció mas seguro que nunca; - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Los ojos de Hermione temblaron tras cada palabra. Mordió su labio varias veces antes de contestar:

-Debes descansar. Lo mas importante ahora es que estas bien y que…

La mirada de Draco le hizo callar. Estaba esperando respuestas, reales y contundentes.

-Lo siento. –Susurró al borde de las lágrimas, de nuevo.

-Dime que pasó. Tú estabas ahí. –El oscuro recuerdo le hizo reprimir un gemido.

-Yo… yo… ¡El no tuvo la culpa Draco! ¡Fue una víctima igual que tu!

El choque de esas palabras golpeó sin clemencia contra su pecho. Esa era la grandísima parte que por un momento había olvidado. La culpa y… el culpable.

-Dímelo. –Exigió.

-Por favor, Draco… -Negó con fuerza apretando los puños fieramente.

-Granger –La llamó fríamente; -Dime que pasó, ahora mismo.

-Yo… te llevé a casa después que perdiste la conciencia…

Se acomodó entre las mantas blancas mientras escuchaba atentamente lo ocurrido. Por momentos, Hermione le pedía que terminara con esto, pero _necesitaba_ saber la verdad, al menos la vista desde los ojos de la gryffindor. Supo que el odio de Harry había llegado a dimensiones aplastantes, que los desgraciados responsables de todo habían hecho un excelente trabajo y que una vez mas, habían sido objeto del pasado. Pero lo pasado estaba escrito con fuego en su corazón, tan doloroso que era casi imposible borrarlo para siempre.

No quiso escuchar el desenlace, que según sus deducciones era bastante claro. Había recibido vida de las manos del moreno, a pesar de que horas antes, el mismo estaba dispuesto a quitársela. Todo había sido una maldita treta para que su vida terminara de la manera en que se vio amenazada… y desconocía que había pasado con Harry, si estaba vivo o si… a pesar de todo, no podía olvidar la forma en que sus palabras fueron nada y Harry, fue capaz de reducir su amor a simples y estúpidas mentiras.

-Dices que me dio su magia. –Afirmó luego de un largo silencio.

-Si. Pero el…

-No quiero saber nada más. Era lo menos que podía hacer… al menos, un poco de cordura en medio de tanta locura.

-Draco…

-Eso era todo, Hermione. –Suspiró con parsimonia; -Gracias por sacarme de ese infierno.

-Era mi deber hacerlo. –Tomó un segundo aire para continuar; -Draco, Harry…

-Por favor, Granger. Necesito descansar. Puedes llamar al médico, si eso te hace feliz. Yo por mi parte, dormiré un poco. –Acabó cualquier intento de la castaña por hablar con su penetrante mirada, se acomodo entre las mantas y cerró los ojos. Hermione, apretó los puños ya vencida y caminó hacia la salida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y el silencio denso que envolvía su soledad fue su única compañía, se deshizo en las lágrimas que nadie, absolutamente nadie, vería algún día.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Culpable**

**By Sophieluna**

**Tercero: Exilio**

Una semana había pasado y Harry, aun no mostraba señales de mejorar. Medio muerto y ensangrentado, Hermione le llevó a San Mungo luego de hallarlo abrazado al slytherin, en el destrozado apartamento. Le entregó su magia a Draco para salvarlo, de hecho, consiguió sanar cada una de sus heridas, dejando sólo secos rastros de sangre sobre la blanca piel del rubio. Hoy sólo se mantenía estable bajo todos los aparatos que le mantenían vivo, siendo incapaz de respirar por si mismo. Lejos de despertar, atado a la deriva en el vacío en que su culpa le dejó.

Tomó una mano entre las suyas y al sentirla helada, la apretó fuertemente para devolverle la calidez que ya no tenía. El pecho del moreno se alzaba acompasadamente, gracias a la respiración asistida, era la única muestra de que estaba todavía vivo. El único movimiento de su cuerpo luego del caos que se había desatado…

Sonrió pesadamente, sintiendo que la tormenta ya había pasado del todo y que sólo faltaría un poco de tiempo para que su mundo volviera a girar en la dirección indicada. Recordó que Ron ya no estaba a su lado, que unos malditos se lo habían robado y que todos habían caído en la trampa… y la tristeza vino de nuevo, arrancándole largos suspiros y lágrimas saladas. Estaba sola junto a Harry que se negaba a vivir, lejos de nadie, apretando los ojos y luchando por no dejarse caer a su lado.

Draco estaba lejos, en su mansión, encapsulado y sin ganas de verla de nuevo, según lo que el mismo rubio había dicho. Draco no olvidaría nunca, así que ella debía acostumbrarse al reducido mundo en que se había convertido su vida. Se acercó lentamente a Harry, hasta quedar bastante cerca para hablarle al oído.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho… -susurró, revolviendo con su mano libre el negro cabello; - que haría cualquier cosa por devolverte tu sonrisa… -De nuevo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, haciendo temblar su voz y apretar con más fuerza su mano alrededor de la muñeca del moreno.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, le hicieron saber que su tiempo había terminado. Debía salir para que Molly, Ginny y el resto de Weasleys pudieran visitar a Harry. Por momentos olvidaba que, existían personas ahí afuera que se preocupaban igual que ella, aunque ajenas en alguna medida.

-Draco está bien, Harry… -continuó, repitiéndolo de nuevo, como cada día desde que el moreno estaba allí; -está en la mansión… -en ese punto, siempre se le agotaban las palabras, -le salvaste la vida con tu magia, sólo falta que te recuperes y sigas con tu vida. Sólo faltas tú, Harry.

Besó al moreno en la frente, sintiendo el helado contacto de la piel de Harry con sus labios, cada vez mas desconcertada por el frio que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba calando. Acomodó la muñeca del moreno cuidadosamente, limpió sus lágrimas y salió.

-oOo-

Volver a su anterior vida estaba costando sus últimos esfuerzos. Era una lucha a muerte con el vacio, el silencio y el dolor que aun hacía sangrar su pecho. Estaba de nuevo en el lugar en que había terminado luego de la guerra, con dolores que las pociones no podían sanar y pesadillas que arrancaban su sueño. Recordó que tan sólo unos meses atrás, se había despedido del encierro que por mucho tiempo fue su mundo, reducido a las altas y oscuras paredes de su vacía mansión. Hoy regresaba a ella, con mucho menos de lo que tenía, clamando por refugio y fuerza para no derrumbarse de nuevo.

Pero en medio del desastre que había quedado, existía una cosa clara: encontraría a los malditos responsables de lo ocurrido, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Tenía grabado a fuego en su cabeza, el rostro de cada uno de ellos; de hecho, por alguna razón, no le sorprendió encontrarlos en el apartamento de Weasley, sabía perfectamente que era lo que querían. Quizá, esa era la peor pesadilla que le había atormentado sin descanso durante las últimas noches. Porque las pocas horas en las que podía conciliar el sueño, se veían eclipsadas por el horrible recuerdo de lo sucedido en aquel lugar… cada vez, la pesadilla se esclarecía mas, mostrándole sin clemencia alguna… todo.

Estaba de espaldas acostado sobre su cama, refugiándose en el calor de su cuerpo entre las mantas, sin ganas de levantarse, huyendo de cualquier actividad que no fuera recordar. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, distante, iluminando débilmente y sólo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se perdieran entre las llamas. Un momento después, la pesadilla cobraba vida, de nuevo.

-oOo-

_El mensaje era bastante claro:_

"_Malfoy, ven a mi apartamento ahora mismo. Tengo algo urgente que mostrarte."_

_Ron Weasley_

_La lechuza esperaba a por la respuesta, apoyada en la ventana. Era demasiado extraño para ser verdad, de hecho, era la primera vez que el gryffindor le llamaba de esa manera. Aun así, garabateó un "espérame, comadreja" rápidamente en el revés del pergamino y lo ató a las patas del animal. Hizo su peor mueca de desagrado y caminó hacia el baño, todavía medio dormido._

_Cuando se apareció dentro del apartamento del pelirrojo, la quietud que encontró le hizo sospechar aun más. En las pocas veces que había visitado el lugar en compañía de Harry, las algarabías de los demás Weasleys eran simplemente insoportables o el ruido de los artefactos muggles que Granger había adoptado, hacían imposible cualquier tipo de conversación. Hoy… el silencio era total. Caminó con cautela a través de la acogedora estancia, rodeando los muebles y un gran aparato muggle, que recordaba, emitía imágenes y sonido de casi cualquier lugar._

_-Weasley. –Llamó, dirigiendo su vista hacia el sombrío pasillo. Tres habitaciones se encontraban debidamente cerradas, salvo la última, que estaba con la puerta abierta y un asomo de luz se colaba hacia el exterior._

_No recibió respuesta alguna. _

_-Weasley, deja de hacerte el interesante. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que mostrarme? –Preguntó con su tono más sarcástico._

_El silencio continuó imperturbable. Algo estaba pasando. Era lo último que esperaba… una comadreja buscando jugar a las escondidas. Odió su estúpida resolución que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, en vez de continuar con su exquisito descanso, entre el calor de su cama. Y pensar que era su día de descanso… _

_-Si no sales de tu escondite en este maldito momento, te juro que me largo. –Gritó lanzando veneno. Suspiró largamente, sintiéndose furioso. _

_-Pero qué impaciente puede llegar a ser, joven Malfoy._

_El extrañamente familiar timbre de voz, le hizo volver la cabeza en dirección del pasillo. Desde la puerta de la última habitación, unos ojos negros le observaban con un asqueroso brillo que aumentaba lentamente. El viejo mortífago le sonrió satisfecho, adivinando la expresión del rubio._

_-¿Qué demonios…? –Draco simplemente, no podía ocultar la sorpresa. _

_-Joven Malfoy._

_-Tu... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

"_No puede ser… simplemente no puede ser"; pero realmente parecía estar ocurriendo._

_-De nuevo, nos encontramos. –continuó, ensanchando la sonrisa._

_Un escalofrío le hizo perder el rumbo por un segundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, desde la última vez en que había visto al padre de su antiguo compañero de casa. El odio reverberó sin control, entendiendo el por qué de su "visita"._

_-Lo he dejado sin palabras. –Se mofó ante el silencio de Draco._

_-Maldito… -Siseó al tiempo que buscaba su varita, desesperadamente._

_-Absténgase de hacer cualquier movimiento, si no quiere que su nuevo-amigo-Weasley pague las consecuencias. _

_El rubio se congeló ante las palabras, temiendo por la vida de Ron. Era cierto que en el poco tiempo que llevaba con Harry, la alejada relación con el pelirrojo había empeorado hasta ser detestable, de hecho, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzarle fuego envuelto en seda. Tenía que reconocer que lo disfrutaba tanto… aun así, no podría permitir que algo le pasara al gryffindor. _

_Ante una señal de Goyle, dos mortífagos más, salieron de la penumbra sosteniendo a un maltratado pelirrojo. Draco tragó con dificultad, sopesando sus opciones y viendo el regreso de su pasado que no se molestaba en atormentarlo, una vez más. Avanzaron en su dirección, haciéndole retroceder hasta la estancia, mientras el mortífago se deleitaba con lo que estaba obteniendo._

_-Tengo que reconocer que esto era lo último que esperaba. –Habló, cerca de la cólera. –Su padre, que durante su vida luchó contra los sangresucia, esa inmunda plaga que sólo han infestado de malas costumbres nuestra sociedad, inyectando la corrupción y la perversión dentro de nuestros hogares… -la parsimonia en su voz tocaba un punto efervescente. Un poco más y podría parecer estar dando un discurso de moralidad ante un público de marginados sociales; -a pesar de que algunas antiguas familias, -hizo un ademán cargado de desprecio hacia Ron,_

_-estaban permitiendo su ingreso al seno de nuestras vidas, luchamos para erradicarlos… no es posible como usted hoy, esté echando por tierra el esfuerzo de tantos hombres honorables siendo parte de la misma plaga._

_-Deja tu asquerosa diplomacia para otro día. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Inquirió, Draco, con su tono mas helado._

_-¡Pero qué modales! –Suspiró, profundamente conmovido; -creo que la influencia de esta gente ha hecho mella en su educación, y pensar que el señor Lucius estaba tan comprometido por…_

_-¿Vas a hablar de una vez o…? –La expresión del rubio se congelaba en un arremedo de sonrisa entremezclada con el asco y la desesperación contenida que sólo fortalecía más su espíritu. El mortífago caminó dos pasos en su dirección, cambió rápidamente sus facciones y murmuró:_

_-Puede dar por terminado su treta por deshonrar a su familia, joven Malfoy. Es hora de que alguien le haga recordar cómo debe comportarse._

_-No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida. Creo que ya estoy en edad de elegir… -Alzó la voz peligrosamente, - o ¿aun debo pedir consejo antes de escoger entre el negro y el blanco? _

_-Usted puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, joven Malfoy, siempre y cuando eso no vaya en contra de la honorable organización que su padre…_

_-¡¡Ya basta de estupideces!! –Gritó, apretando los puños. -¡El trato o lo que sea que tenías con mi padre terminó en el mismo momento en que el murió! O ¡¿Tengo que repetirte que yo no soy mi padre?! Puedes regresar al mismo hueco de donde viniste, -Suspiró recobrando su frialdad; -no voy a permitir que otros manejen mi vida a su antojo. Mucho menos alguien como tú._

_-No está en condiciones de exigir, joven Malfoy. A no ser que este despreciable Weasley le valga nada… ¿no es así?_

_A una señal de Goyle, la varita de uno de los mortífagos que esperaban en silencio, fue dirigida hacia Ron. El pelirrojo empezó a estremecerse horriblemente sobre el piso, gimiendo lastimeramente aun contra su voluntad. Draco parpadeaba desesperado, viendo los ojos heridos del pelirrojo que se esforzaban por enfocar._

_-Para ya. –Siseó._

_La varita ondeó de nuevo. Los espasmos aumentaron y el cuerpo del gryffindor se convulsionó con mucha más fuerza mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin control. Sus ojos se clavaron en Draco, adivinando, preguntando, esperando. El rubio le observó cada vez más abatido, llenó de aire sus pulmones y alzó la vista a Goyle._

_-Te he dicho que pares, maldita sea. Es suficiente. –El brillo en los ojos de Draco, hizo que por un momento Goyle perdiera los estribos. Las facciones del rubio y la forma en que dijo aquellas palabras le recordó su pasado. Parecía estar hablando con el mismo Lucius Malfoy y ese mismo tono cuerdo, helado y tenso. _

_Incapaz de desobedecer hizo que la tortura terminara. Era el momento de actuar antes de que su vulnerabilidad hiciera perder el rumbo de la misión. Lanzó una mirada hacia su rehén, quien gimió mordiéndose los labios, aturdido, con el rostro lavado de lágrimas y sudor frio. _

_-Como le decía, ha terminado su burla contra nosotros. Si pensó que nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzados luego de su "unión" con Potter, permítame decirle que se equivocó. Esa clase de ofensa hacia nosotros, a su estirpe, su familia… no será pasada por alto._

_Con un rápido movimiento, la varita del rubio estuvo entre las regordetas manos del mortífago. Entonces Draco perdió todas las esperanzas. Las posibilidades de salir con vida de ese lugar estaban mas que perdidas, incluso, compartiría una muerte con el pelirrojo en el piso. Su nueva vida simplemente quedaba en el mismo lugar de siempre; siendo un febril sueño perdido en lo más profundo de su cabeza._

_Los ojos de Ron le taladraron en busca de una explicación, mientras Goyle continuaba con su discurso rancio de buenas costumbres y moral olvidada que sólo a el parecía importarle. Relajó su pecho lo más que pudo, sosteniendo la mirada al pelirrojo Weasley. En sus ojos vio temor y desesperación, pero sólo podía pedirle en silencio un poco mas de tiempo y confianza. Estaba jugándose su última carta; la apuesta era su vida y la del hombre en el piso. _

_-No tienes por qué meterlo en esto, -Señaló a Ron. –Tu problema es conmigo, a el déjalo en paz._

_-¿Pero que dice, mi querido Malfoy… está defendiendo a un traidor de la sangre como a este que está aquí? No puedo creerlo. –Endureció la mirada y alzó la voz; -Usted no es diferente de ellos… usted es un asqueroso traidor que se mofa de todo el trabajo de estos magos honorables. –Le apuntó con la varita; -tiene que pagar por su ofensa, igual que ellos._

_Los ojos de Draco se contrajeron ante la visión de la varita apuntándole y el… completamente vulnerable. Observó largamente a Ron que estaba al borde del colapso, pidiendo perdón por estar tan lejos de ayudarle. Bajó el rostro a las hirientes frases que el mortífago no se cansaba de pronunciar, tragando apenas el amargo sabor de su derrota… pudo sentir el peso de sus lágrimas pelear tras sus ojos buscando escapatoria cuando la vio. Estaba girando inconscientemente con su mano derecha un delgado brazalete plateado que descansaba en su muñeca izquierda. Se concentró en el por mucho mas tiempo del que se suponía hasta que recordó completamente y sus ojos se llenaron de una esperanzadora luz. Había una oportunidad de escapar, todavía._

_-… la cara que pondrán al saber que el mismo mortífago que había jurado ser un manso cordero, terminó asesinando al mejor amigo de su "supuesto amor" y finalmente decidió suicidarse presa de la desesperación. –Suspiró complacido; -ya puedo ver el titular del Profeta dentro de poco. La justicia estará bastante cerca, señor Malfoy. Es nuestro deber traerla, en nombre de todos los que tienen que esconderse tras las sombras en estos días._

_-Esto no los llevará a ningún lado. –Sonrió de pronto, con el rostro erguido nuevamente. –Sólo se hundirán mas, nadie les brindará nada. –Dio un paso. –Sólo la muerte. –Mas seguro que nunca, avanzó un par de pasos mas, desafiante. El rostro de Ron se transfiguraba de pavor. Estaba seguro de que Draco había perdido la cabeza._

_-Un paso mas y pedirá no haber nacido. –Siseó, Goyle._

_Los dos mortífagos tras Ron se adelantaron cubriendo a su jefe con las varitas en ristre. Draco vaciló antes de dar otro paso y sonreír descaradamente._

_-Son unos completos desastres, asquerosos mortífagos. De las cloacas han salido y a ellas regresarán ahora mismo._

_-¡¡Maldito traidor!!! –Tres varitas fueron dirigidas hacia su dirección, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el vacio a través de la habitación, en busca de Ron. Cayó con estrépito a pocos centímetros del petrificado gryffindor aun presa del pánico._

_-¡¡¡Mi mano!!!- Gritó, con la muñeca en el aire. -¡¡Toma mi mano!!_

_El pelirrojo tardó un par de segundos en regresar a la realidad y extendió el brazo, titubeante._

_-¡¡Hazlo!! –Gimió, enloquecido. Su muñeca izquierda ardía indeciblemente. -¡¡¡Weasleeeey!!!_

_Entonces ocurrió. Un rayo verde y luego un golpe seco llenaron el pequeño espacio. Después, silencio y oscuridad._

_Tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir que estaba a salvo, en casa. El crepúsculo que se colaba por las ventanas inundó sus ojos congelados, incapaces de moverse siquiera. Aferró su muñeca sangrante, ajeno al dolor y a la pérdida de su preciado regalo. Sólo podía encontrar en su cabeza la mirada confundida de Ron intentando atrapar su muñeca, un par de segundos antes de perder la vida. Entonces la protección atada al brazalete se había activado y… todo había terminado. Se abrazó a su cuerpo sin sentir nada más que frio, sobre la sobria alfombra de su apartamento. Al menos faltaban varias horas hasta el amanecer donde, tendría que enfrentar a Harry y decirle que era el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo._

-oOo-

Día 23. Luz, viento, hojas caer y segundos que corren. Con los ojos secos contemplaba el triste, a sus ojos, atardecer, desde la ventana alta de la habitación donde se encontraba Harry. Hoy se quedaría a su lado toda la noche, a pesar de que Ginny se había ofrecido a relevarla de vez en cuando. Pero creía que era sólo su deber y no el de alguien que no lo merecía, sin importar si tenía la voluntad de hacerlo. El sonido lejano del bosque llegaba distante aunque hermoso a sus oídos cansados. Parpadeó lentamente con la parsimonia real de lo que otorga la nada y se alejó de la ventana, regresando los ojos al demacrado moreno sobre la cama. Continuaba sin presentar cambios, mas helado que nunca, atado a un aparato para sobrevivir y sin el menor asomo de querer regresar. Por un momento todo se volvió monstruoso y sus dolores crecieron hasta hacerse tan grandes que… ocuparon de lleno su mundo. Tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama, bajó los ojos y sólo vio oscuridad, cerca y lejos, detrás de sus parpados y allá en su corazón. Supo entonces que no existía esperanza, ni la más mínima, así viviera por encontrarla un día. Apretó los puños viendo de nuevo la cara de Ron, como tantas veces desde su muerte. En medio de todo, el no la había abandonado… porque aun mas allá de la nada, su mirada y esa sonrisa tranquila seguían haciéndola respirar y levantarse cada mañana.

Horas más tarde, hacía su trabajo acompañada del sonido amortiguado de los aparatos a su izquierda y el palpitar de su corazón. Con un libro sobre las piernas, ya no leía. Imágenes en su mente tomaban color y forma, palabras que venían y momentos que se deshacían minuto tras minuto. Lejos de hallar una calma, su mente trabaja velozmente, enajenándola por completo. Hojas blancas y una pluma aparecieron en su mano para empezar a garabatear datos. Su expresión de profunda concentración no se alteró hasta la madrugada cuando un movimiento inusual a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una de las tantas veces en que el ininterrumpido descanso de Harry era agitado violentamente, arrancándole gemidos desesperados o solitarios sollozos cuando la madrugada se deslizaba lentamente. Dejó a un lado los papeles y se incorporó hacia la cama, acercó sus labios al oído de Harry y empezó a hablar, al ritmo de su corazón.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes… todo estará bien, Harry. –Apretó su mano sobre la muñeca del moreno, helada a su contacto. –Estoy aquí cuidándote, sólo no los dejes que te ganen. Son… sólo fantasmas que se irán si tus los echas… -Suspiró, controlando las lagrimas; -no estás solo. Nunca lo estarás mientras yo esté aquí…

Besó su frente y se quedó ahí, apretada contra su cuerpo frio, pidiendo por un día mejor que no fuera este, ni el de mañana o que el que de seguro vendrá después de este. Sólo uno para sonreír, girar el rostro y ver de nuevo la sencilla risa de Harry, cuando ya nada sea importante.

-oOo-

Los días se escurrieron uno tras otro, sin prisa o pausa, blancos y negros, largos y cortos, llenos de nada y nada en ellos, aunque allá afuera el mundo continuaba girando. Resultó un completo caos huir de los periodistas, chismosos y cada tumulto de sentidos admiradores que igual que el resto, no respetaban su silencio. Tenía que manejar el alboroto sin ayuda, aguantando toda clase de reacciones a su paso, razón que la llevó a abstraerse a su propio mundo, hasta no sentir verdaderas ganas de abandonarlo y dejarse ver de nuevo. Sin embargo, le sorprendía la actitud del Ministerio, que simplemente no actuaba a favor o en contra. Y es que luego de dos meses no tenía la menor ayuda acerca de lo que ocurrió en su apartamento aunque… existían muchas cosas claras en todo aquello.

Tiempo vacío era lo que más abundaba en su vida, ahora que sólo iba de la casa a San Mungo y de allí, de regreso a su biblioteca. Su nuevo proyecto era encontrar a esos malditos culpables de todo el desastre en que se había convertido su mundo. De hecho, los culpaba por cada lágrima y el estado en que habían dejado a su amigo… podía deshacerse en su rabia vengativa mil veces hasta sacar las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con la investigación. Para esto, necesitaba respuestas, las que sólo alguien que había estado en ese lugar, podía darle. Pero Draco había huido. Por muchas semanas estuvo enviándole lechuzas, pidiendo a por su ayuda, al menos una breve entrevista si es que no quería tener contacto… la lechuza con la contestación del slytherin aun no llegaba a sus manos. Estaba segura de que Malfoy Manor estaba deshabitada, luego del par de veces en que logró meterse con gran habilidad en ella. Y parecía que el tiempo se burlaba en su cara y el miedo se alzaba hasta querer derrumbarla si continuaba con todo aquello. Pese a todo, una fría calculación de los datos, los momentos y los sentimientos estaba dando reales frutos en su vida. Pronto, estaba segura, podría comenzar su búsqueda.

-oOo-

Tiró la carta sin abrir sobre el fuego de la chimenea, donde días atrás habían ardido otras más. La insistencia enfermiza de Granger por encontrarle era la peor de las molestias que tenia que soportar hoy, luego de que todo parecía estar acabado. O al menos eso había pensado, desde el mismo momento en que llegó de nuevo a su mansión, con las manos ensangrentadas y la frente perlada en sudor. Y de eso habían pasado dos horas.

Continuó caminando a través de la habitación, respirando intranquilamente, todavía incapaz de emitir cualquier clase de sentimiento. Y es que todo había sido tan absurdamente fácil que le costaba trabajo aceptar que había cobrado venganza. Quizá se sentía peor que nunca, con un nudajo en la garganta y un peso gigante amenazando con acabarlo sobre sus hombros, aun así, estaba terminado. Observó sus manos cientos de veces, con el eco de los gritos y las suplicas que disfrutó, colgando en su cabeza, lejos del dolor y más cerca de la locura. La fría efervescencia con que emprendió su viaje hacia lugares donde podría encontrar casi cualquier cosa conservó su cordura hasta dar con el paradero del asesino de Ron y sus sucios gamberros. Los ajustició uno a uno, clavando su propio dolor y arrancando cada una de sus espinas. El resultado fue horrible y hasta cierto punto, macabro.

Con los ojos opacos eclipsaba la luna en la tranquila noche que transcurría en todo su milenario esplendor. Supo que nada quedaba, salvo un goteante vacio en su pecho. Con una nitidez cegadora, los recuerdos de Harry hicieron su aparición luego de semanas en que se habían escabullido en lo más profundo de su alma. Hoy, regresaban para continuar hiriéndolo, recordándole que luego de saldar cuentas, seguía necesitando ese pedazo de cielo para encontrar realmente su lugar.

-No, no…no… -Sintió la primera lagrima resbalar, después de mucho tiempo. –No, no puede ser. –Escondió el rostro entre sus manos color carmesí, sin importarle realmente algo más; -yo no soy culpable… no. –Buscaba acallar la voz en su cabeza que parecía no estar satisfecha con el resultado porque, si estaba allí escondido tras una columna de piedra, con las manos ensangrentadas y el pecho alzándose furiosamente era porque era el único responsable de su destino. Sólo el era el culpable.

-oOo-

Acomodó su bolso sobre la silla al lado de la cama, repleto de libros. Esta vez estaba inmersa en varios volúmenes de historia universal muggle, luego de dejar a un lado las novelas insulsas que la habían hartado. Le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la frialdad del cuerpo de su amigo y el mal aspecto que avanzaba con los días. Cruzó dos palabras con la medimaga encargada del moreno; todo continuaba igual que siempre, lo que ya no era una novedad. Le amargaba saberlo, aunque cada vez que llegaba preguntaba lo mismo en espera de un cambio. Dejó a un lado la bufanda y el abrigo, viendo el nevado paisaje mientras el día moría y la noche se cerraba tras los árboles. Diciembre avanzaba y con el, la frialdad de los días y la cercanía de las festividades. Oh, estaba cerca de colapsar al saber que esta sería la primera navidad sin Ron y quizás, sin Harry, si continuaba en la misma estabilidad de siempre.

Susurró las mismas palabras cálidas hacia Harry, abrazándolo por largo tiempo y apretando las lágrimas cada vez que estas amenazaban por salir. Odiaba verlo cada vez más demacrado, incluso, creía ver un amarillento color estar cubriendo la blanca piel. En ocasiones estallaba en llanto y tenia que abandonar la habitación para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por el moreno, porque estaba segura de que si se quedaba, el podría oírlos. Aunque con los días había aprendido a llorar en silencio sin dejar de apretar la mano inerte de su amigo, un pacto para no dejarlo solo sin importar cuantas veces se derrumbara. Cuando la noche estuvo completamente cerrada, besó su frente un par de veces dándole las buenas noches y se acomodó en la silla con un libro en su regazo.

Alzó los ojos, todavía abstraída, para chequear el estado de Harry. Acomodó su cabeza entre las almohadas y alisó las mantas antes de regresar a su lectura. La acompasada respiración de Harry era el resultado del aparato que se acomodaba a su izquierda porque, las fuerzas del moreno no alcanzaban para mantenerse con vida por si mismo. Cuando ya se acomodaba nuevamente con un bocadillo entre los labios, un sonido ya conocido hizo que alzara los ojos hacia la cama. Parecía que las pesadillas estaban cobrando vida de nuevo, lo que estaba siendo una desagradable costumbre tanto para Harry como para ella. Se incorporó casi con pereza y una vez mas, apretó una mano entre las suyas para después acercarse a su oído y susurrar hermosas palabras. Un momento después, la intranquilidad del moreno estaba alarmándola terriblemente, agitándose casi completamente fuera de control. Pidió ayuda mientras temblaba cerrando sus puños alrededor de los hombros de Harry, esperando a que el medimago de turno se hiciera responsable.

Las lágrimas bajaban copiosamente de sus ojos, suplicándole en voz baja que se tranquilizara. Un momento después parecía hacerle caso hasta serenarse completamente. Descansó su frente sobre la del moreno durante otra eternidad cuando sintió una presión alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Levantó el rostro lentamente y se congeló ante la visión que presenciaba: la muñeca de Harry apretaba firmemente. Harry parecía estar despertando.

Activó de nuevo la alarma, pidiendo ayuda mientras sonreía estúpidamente sin dejar de llorar. Susurró otras palabras con la voz entrecortada hasta que los ojos del moreno empezaron a agitarse bajo los párpados. Sollozó sin importarle que el sonido molestara al moreno, atenta a cualquier movimiento. El verde acuoso y profundo de los ojos de Harry la sorprendió unos minutos mas tarde cuando el personal de turno se acercaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Culpable**

**Sophieluna**

**Cuarto: De regreso al caos**

El artefacto que había dejado se había activado algunos días atrás. Quizá era lo que estaba esperando, de lo contrario, estaba segura, podría enloquecer. Caminó apretando el paso con la vista fija en la distancia, hasta llegar al área permitida para desaparecerse. La mirada escrutadora de los magos y brujas a su paso, entre otros cuchicheos, la intimidaban horriblemente, dándole por momentos un aspecto de infierno a cada paso que daba. Sólo haciendo grandes esfuerzos lograba llevar el rostro seco, Navidad dentro de pocas horas y la desesperación suficiente para querer hacer cualquier locura que le devolviera la poca fe que ya no tenía.

Se acomodó la capa de viaje antes de emprender el viaje. Esperaba débilmente encontrar el portal abierto todavía, aunque todo apuntaba a lo contrario. Se concentró en su destino y desapareció con un modesto plop. Era su única posibilidad si es que en algún momento pudo considerarla como una de ellas… el tiempo se agotaba y nada parecía ayudarle. Logró aparecerse sin contratiempo alguno, la penumbra del pasillo envolviéndola. Con la varita en alto, iluminó el largo camino hasta una ya conocida sala de estar. No estaba equivocada, la madera dentro de la chimenea crepitaba y lanzaba largas llamas que se proyectaban a lo largo de la estancia. Caminó con cautela hasta el centro de la adornada habitación, recorriéndola con la mirada palmo a palmo. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, salvo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

… esa bufanda gris sobre el sofá del fondo.

Volteó hacia la voz y enfrentó la dura mirada de Draco. Las palidez cubría el rostro del rubio, un par de profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? –La tirantez en su mirada no vaciló.

-Draco, yo… -Se frotó las manos, herida. –Necesito que me ayudes.

-No tienes derecho a irrumpir en mi propiedad de esa manera. Creo que fui muy claro al decirte que no quería saber nada más de nadie, incluyéndote. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Vete. Ahora mismo.

-Draco, las cartas. –Suplicó. –Yo te envié muchas cartas con Hedwig.

-Las quemé. –Cambió los ojos. –Vete, Granger.

-Eres mi única esperanza. No me hagas esto, Harry está…

-No me interesa. –Gruñó.

-¡Si no hago algo, le van a hacer no-se-que-cosa, Draco! No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada… -inspiró ruidosamente. –Desde que despertó pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no… -se llevó las manos a la boca; -Harry ha perdido el juicio. –Gimió.

La expresión de Draco era la misma. Hermione alzó los ojos lavados por las lágrimas y esperó. Sus manos temblaban con violencia.

-Granger, no me interesa lo que le haya ocurrido a ese gryffindor. –Meneó la cabeza. –No es mi problema.

-Por favor –Pidió –no podía hacer algo por mi misma. Harry no quiere ayudar, sólo está culpándose a cada minuto sin siquiera oír mi voz. Ellos se aprovecharán de eso, estoy segura… lo van a masacrar…

-Granger. –Continuó impasible, pese al nudo terrible en su garganta. –No me hagas utilizar la fuerza. Vete de una maldita vez. –Su mirada comenzaba a escocerle.

-No. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Se me acaba el tiempo, Draco. Por favor… hazlo por mí. –Apremió. –Sólo por mí. Yo te juro que después de esto, me desaparezco si es lo que quieres… pero por favor, Draco. –Se tragó los gemidos y limpió su rostro con las manos, en un ademán desesperado.

-Eres insoportable. –Bufó. -¿Qué es eso que sólo puedo hacer yo? No creo que no puedas conseguir a alguien a parte mía en este planeta.

-La noche del asesinato de Ron. –Su tono descendió dramáticamente. –Esa noche estuviste ahí. Tú sabes perfectamente quien lo hizo. Necesito que declares ante el Ministerio, así Harry…

-Jamás. –Cortó fríamente. –Por ese amigo tuyo nada haría. Además, nada cambiará si cuento lo que ocurrió ese dia. Sigo siendo el culpable oficial; -torció la boca, -gracias a tu querido amigo.

-No me entiendes. Harry está culpándose por la muerte de Ron, por el operativo para atraparte y…

¡¿Qué?! –La expresión del rubio se desfiguró horriblemente. –Tu estás diciendo que… -tragó, incrédulo; -¿ese estúpido Potter se está echando toda la culpa?

-Si. Despertó hace una semana y en un momento en que salí, huyó y se entregó. Yo… no sé que voy a hacer si a Harry se lo llevan para Askaban. Draco; -gimió –tienes que ayudarme.

El rubio estaba en shock. Pasó varias veces las manos por su platinado cabello, caminó de un lado a otro, incapaz de controlarse. Estaba hiperventilando cuando intentó decir algo y sólo cerró la boca de nuevo, confuso.

-Lo acribillarán. –Soltó al fin. –Sólo les está dando lo que quieren… es un imbécil. Asqueroso gryffindor. –Se humedeció los labios; -aunque, no me sorprende. Siempre fue estúpido.

-Draco… -Susurró, Hermione. -¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-No.

-¡¡¿Qué dices?!! ¿No vas a venir conmigo? Oh, Draco… -Retrocedió espantada, las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas. –Dejarás que lo maten… yo, yo no sé que voy a hacer… esto, esto va a matarme…

-Granger.

-No… -Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Granger, espera. –Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Hermione sollozaba confundida, dando traspiés hasta chocar con la pared del fondo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se contrajo de dolor, negando desesperadamente.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!

Los ojos de la castaña lo enfocaron al instante, petrificada.

-No puedo ir contigo. Pero si voy a ayudarte. –Dijo lentamente.

-Draco… -gimió, esperanzada.

-Voy a contarte todo. Tú llevarás las pruebas al Ministerio y echarás por tierra las idioteces de Potter. ¿Entendido?

-Si. –Caminó tambaleante con una expresión distinta, hasta encarar a Draco.

-Vamos, siéntate. –Señaló el sofá. –No tenemos mucho tiempo. Espera; -Hermione le miró atenta. –No le digas a Potter que fui yo el que te dio esa información… después de esto, no te quiero ver cerca. te lo dije una vez y hoy lo repito. Harás como si esto nunca pasó.

-Pero, Draco… -Pidió.

-No. –Respondió, inflexible. –Es mi condición para ayudarte, de lo contrario te vas ahora mismo.

Hermione bajó el rostro y suspiró lentamente. –Está bien. Tienes mi palabra.

-oOo-

-Fue una treta muy bien planeada.

-Esa afirmación es muy… espero que sepa lo que está diciendo.

-Si, señor. Tengo en mis manos cada una de las pruebas que soportan lo que digo. De hecho, estos mortífagos estuvieron rondando mi apartamento durante varias semanas antes de lo ocurrido. Todo fue perfectamente calculado.

Extendió un montón de pergaminos sobre la mesa del Ministro, con cada una de las investigaciones que, por su cuenta había realizado y las pruebas que había obtenido donde, todo se mostraba claro como el agua.

-Vaya… no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, Hermione Granger.

-Se cometió una injusticia de dimensiones escandalosas y estoy en mi derecho de exigir una reivindicación. Creo que no existe nada de malo en ello. ¿O si?

-No, claro que no. –Respondió nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por la encanecida cabellera. – Incluso, fue reprobable la actuación del Ministerio y le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ello. Puede estar segura que los culpables recibirán su recompensa, el señor Potter y su oficina de aurores.

-Harry sólo fue una víctima de las circunstancias. El…

-No podemos tapar el sol con un dedo. De hecho, las acciones que hoy nos avergüenzan fueron llevadas a cabo al mando de este hombre.

-Yo sólo quiero que Draco sea absuelto públicamente y que los culpables de la muerte de mi esposo sean atrapados.

-¿Y dejar impune la injusticia cometida contra el señor Malfoy? ¿Eso me esta pidiendo?

-No, señor. Sólo le pido que me deje a mí el castigo del señor Potter. Usted se puede encargar de sus aurores. ¿Cree que puede concederme eso?

-Es usted muy ambiciosa.

-Por favor.

-Me pide algo casi imposible debido a las circunstancias. Me gustaría ayudarle pero eso es… demasiado.

-Yo haré que Harry Potter pague por lo que hizo.

El brillo incandescente en las pupilas marrones de la castaña hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del ministro.

- De por hecho la absolución del señor Malfoy, con toda la publicidad del caso, si eso le complace mas. En cuanto a lo otro… lo siento, señora Granger, pero no pienso tener contemplaciones con nadie, sin importar si se trata del señor Potter.

-Eso no pasará, simplemente yo actuaré en nombre del Ministerio. Créame, señor ministro. Haré justicia. –La convicción en sus ojos era sólida. Pero no lo suficiente como para convencer al viejo mago.

-Por favor, no me pida imposibles. En estos momentos, tengo a un Potter dispuesto a dejarse besar por un dementor, en los calabozos. Desde que se entregó, hace unas doce horas, no ha parado de echarse la culpa por lo sucedido con el señor Malfoy. Acceder ante lo que me pide sería un acto descabellado. –Enarcó las cejas buscando aprobación; - tengo que darle al señor Potter lo que quiere, y que de hecho, merece. Así, la posición del Ministerio quedará muy clara ante este tipo de situaciones, siempre condenando a quienes osan alterar la paz de nuestro mundo. –Cambió la expresión de su rostro, reduciendo su boca a una fina línea, -sin importar de quien se trate.

-Respeto su posición señor Ministro, pero no la comparto. Creo que la posición del Ministerio de Magia no debe depender de actos como los ocurridos. Sólo que… sería una insensatez creer en las palabras de Harry Potter, en estos momentos. Es un hecho que todo lo que ha pasado ha llegado a trastornar su cordura…

-No necesito creer en las palabras del señor Potter para encontrar la verdad. Sus actuaciones frente a este caso merecieron la atención de muchos magos, ahora testigos. Creo que es irrelevante el estado mental en que se encuentre; siempre y cuando pueda pagar por sus actuaciones reprochables.

El rostro de Hermione se cubrió de un velo helado. Cualquier intento por sacar a su amigo, estaba echado por el suelo. Se levantó del incómodo sillón y miró por última vez al Ministro:

-Espero que sea muy objetivo en el tipo de correctivo hacia el señor Potter y sus aurores. Recuerde que para la comunidad mágica, su héroe es el que está tras las rejas.

-No tiene que decirme eso, señora Granger. –Sonrió ya molesto. -Delo por hecho.

-oOo-

Amanecía de nuevo y el sueño simplemente había desaparecido. Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba ahora acostado, con las manos tras la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, esperando con los sonidos de la mañana en el cercano bosque. Un día completo y las noticias no se hacían oír todavía. Aunque su único medio de información era el Profeta que continuaba llegando a pesar de la supuesta ausencia de habitantes dentro de la mansión. Lo que hacía un contrato renovado cada dos generaciones por su familia… al menos, tendría suficiente periódico si faltaba todo lo demás.

Eran demasiadas cosas que se habían revelado en las veinticuatro últimas horas, no sabia cual de todas podría colapsarlo más o en que punto del camino dejaría de aceptarlas como verdaderas. Una vez creyó que con su exilio el resto del mundo dejaría de existir, hoy ese mismo mundo le golpeaba en el rostro todo el tiempo en que permaneció alejado. Que Harry estuviese envuelto en un problema de magnitud escandalosa competía con los casi dos meses de anestesiado letargo en San Mungo, mas cerca de la muerte que de superar el nuevo giro de su vida.

Al menos, no estuvo ahí para permanecer día y noche al lado de un vegetal, su espíritu no hubiese aguantado mucho. Pese a su propio dolor, no quería alejarse de nuevo, esperaba ver a Harry libre, sin importar si la injusticia cometida en su contra era pagada por el moreno o no. No tenía ánimos de verlo caer frente a todos, tan sólo necesitaba un largo descanso, con la potestad de olvidar cada maldito minuto, después de que su mundo se colapsó.

¿Qué sentía? Era muy pronto para enfriar del todo su corazón si le estaba doliendo horriblemente todo aquello, quería correr y sacar a Harry de la mirada acusadora de todos los que hoy lo acusaban, abrazarse a su pecho y cerrar los ojos a un nuevo día. La realidad escocía y sus ojos perdían lágrimas que rodaban por los costados de su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello. Porque en ocasiones no es suficiente querer si un muro de razones se interpone monstruosamente.

El periódico llegó sobre las siete cuando se paseaba de sueño en sueño lo suficientemente despierto para sentir el sol avanzar a través de las ventanas y aun adormilado como para levantarse. Vio el pliego de papel caer ligeramente sobre una mesita, en el centro de la estancia y la ya familiar lechuza alzar su vuelo nuevamente, como cada mañana. Observó largamente sin parpadear hacia el opaco papel, cada vez más ansioso, hasta que fue incontrolable y se levantó de un salto para tomar el periódico en las manos y regresar de nuevo a la cama. La noticia de primera plana ocupaba tres cuartos de la página principal, un gran titular enmarcaba una foto a blanco y negro, donde Harry parpadeaba avergonzado hacia la cámara, con los brazos tras la espalda. "Harry Potter será llevado a Askaban". Aguantó la respiración hasta sentir las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y se derrumbó entre los almohadones blancos, gimiendo quedamente.

Así que Hermione no pudo pararlo, todo estaba perdido. Luego de mucho tiempo, levantó el periódico y se dedicó a leerlo, encontrando un morboso amarillismo de principio a fin. Rápidamente se incorporó al llegar al final del articulo, con la mirada fija y la resolución en su sistema, nadando.

-oOo-

Estaba ocurriendo tal como lo esperaba. Cientos de magos y brujas curiosos se apostaban a las afueras del Ministerio de Magia a la espera del momento en que su héroe sería sacado de los calabozos donde permanecía, rumbo a la sombría prisión mágica de Askaban. Varios grupos con pancartas gigantes que rotaban mensajes de apoyo cada pocos minutos, camisetas con un gran "confiamos en ti, Harry" estampado en color neón y afligidos rostros que no ocultaban la tristeza reinante. Periodistas de distintas partes del mundo se apretaban entre la multitud, buscando obtener la primicia del momento.

Draco se deslizó sin levantar la mínima sospecha hasta encontrar un lugar cercano a las puertas del edificio, detrás de un grupo de activistas que apoyaba la firme decisión del Ministerio de procesar a Harry por sus intransigencias. Una vieja poción ilusionadora guardada en su mesa de noche, había servido para cambiar su aspecto casi completamente; luciendo como un atlético moreno de ojos azules y espesas cejas, extranjero a los ojos de cualquiera. El efecto duraba algo menos de ocho horas, tiempo suficiente para ver lo que de seguro ocurriría.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo entre la multitud. Hora y media mas tarde la actividad en el edificio incrementó dramáticamente como nunca lo había visto. Minutos más tarde un fuerte grupo de aurores custodiaba un par de magos que llevaban a Harry en medio, con las muñecas atadas a su espalda y el rostro caído. Caminaba casi inconscientemente, sometido a los aplastantes brazos de los guardias, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Abucheos, gritos, maldiciones y toda clase de mensajes de odio eran dirigidos hacia el moreno. Algunos guardaban silencio, expectantes, viendo como el elegido era reducido a un criminal mas. Incluso los que minutos antes gritaban palabras de apoyo, soltaban ahora algo menos que suspiros y jadeos.

Draco observaba sin casi parpadear, con los ojos vacios y sin quitar la mirada de Harry, ajeno al tiempo y sintiendo profundas punzadas de dolor recorrerle sin piedad. Los flashes de las cámaras se estrellaban sobre el moreno, dándole un aspecto lamentable… podría decir que sólo quedaban cenizas.

A pesar de estar tan cerca, nada haría porque ya no estaba en sus manos. Permaneció apostado tras una columna de mármol hasta que Harry desapareció de su vista, sin fuerzas para quitar la vista o pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba mas allá del tiempo, envuelto en todo el pasado de su vida, viendo como los trozos de su alma se desmoronaban uno tras otro, cayendo estrepitosamente. Cuando se percató de que debía regresar a casa, la luna llena iluminaba poderosamente sobre un límpido cielo, con pocas estrellas.

-oOo-

_Si los días fueran noches,_

_El sol calentaría mi insomnio,_

_La luna iluminaría mis lágrimas_

_Y los demonios_

_Tendrían la luz que odian._

Entonces este era el fin de todo. Aquí debía terminar su vida, tras la pesada puerta de hierro de lo que ahora era su celda. Estaba alejado del resto de los prisioneros, desconocía si era peor o mejor que tenerlos cerca. Sin argumentos cavilaba, yendo de recuerdo en recuerdo, sintiendo la calidez de los días en que todavía sonreía y el temor era sólo una sombra gris sin sentido alguno. Se percató de sus lágrimas mucho tiempo después de que estas bañaban su rostro sin descanso, cuando la oscuridad empezaba a apabullarlo realmente. No sabía si aun era de día o si la noche ya había comenzado. Allí siempre existía oscuridad y frio.

Tenia el cuerpo entumecido, sin embargo, no se movió. Con los ojos llenos de un miedo irracional, contemplaba el pequeño y horrible espacio al que se había reducido su mundo: un feo camastro desnudo junto a una letrina, era todo lo que tenia, sin contar el plato metálico con asquerosa comida bajo la ranura de la puerta. Respiraba cada vez mas intranquilo, el terror creciendo en su pecho y la sensación de encierro con ganas de ahorcarlo. Un lejano pero profundo grito se dejó escuchar en medio del silencio, helando sus labios y rompiendo las riendas de sus más escondidos miedos. Se abrazó a sus piernas, apretando tan fuerte que sus dormidas articulaciones crujieron en desaprobación, con los ojos cerrados, temblando sin control alguno.

Descubrió casi al instante que nada lo libraría de los dementores, sin importar los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que intentara. Un grito más y el colapso llegó para cargarse su cordura, perdió la noción de tiempo y cada maldita razón para contener el miedo. Ahora nada serviría. "Culpable, culpable…" era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, cada vez mas fuerte y horrendo hasta arrancarle agudos gemidos. Se deshizo en su culpa hasta el mismo amanecer, cuando el sueño le venció y un sol inexistente alumbró del otro lado del mar.

Los sentía a cada momento, listos para reducirlo a algo menos que nada. Tenía la certeza de que los vería llegar a esa celda, en cualquier momento. Así que no esperaba algo diferente del beso de uno de esos goteantes espectros. El tiempo se perdió entre la humedad constante en su rostro, el poco sueño al que se entregaba cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban sin importar la vigilia obligada a la que estaba consagrado, las pesadillas que hacían que el infierno fuera el mismo cuando caía dormido al que vivía con los ojos abiertos y la constante espera de la muerte.

Draco venia a su mente en medio del dolor y los horripilantes gritos de esas cosas, allá afuera, cuando se sentía desfallecer y apunto de entregarse a la oscuridad. Parpadeaba varias veces, con la imagen fresca del rubio que iluminaba con fuerza su alma, alejando por momentos la helada oscuridad que venia a matarlo. Se entregaba a ella durante largos minutos, rompiendo en llanto cuando se desvanecía. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendió nunca, los dementores fueron siempre un perverso mal agitándose en la distancia, sin la suficiente maldad para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

-oOo-

_Los minutos corren_

_Mi corazón aun palpita_

_Levanto las manos_

_Y observo el manto helado_

_Que cubre mis heridas._

Pese al tortuoso lugar, el constante frio y los mismos dolores que aun permanecían; el terrible miedo fue cediendo hasta hacerse soportable. Reprimía gemidos cada vez que escuchaba los lastimeros gritos llenar su mente, sintiendo el helado avance hacia su celda. Un momento de tantos entre las sombras, fue consciente de que ellos no se acercarían, al menos llevaba algo mas de una vida esperando a morir bajo sus humeantes rostros y nada ocurría todavía.

Llorar aun entre los sueños debilitó su espíritu hasta perder gran cantidad de lágrimas; la horrible realidad que no cesaba, dejaba de aterrarlo por momentos, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ese infierno y sus dagas mortales comenzaban a no herirlo. Quizá ya estaba lacerado hasta un punto de no regreso donde llorar era poco importante y ver nada no podía hacerle mas daño. El tiempo gastado en lamentarse se perdía ahora entre viejos recuerdos; la calidez de las sonrisas de sus amigos, los abrazos de Molly Weasley, el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca y los profundos besos mientras Draco se ajustaba a su cuerpo, transcurrían con parsimonia, perdiendo brillo y limitándose al blanco y negro. Cada vez dolía menos tener nada, un profundo vacío comenzaba a extenderse sobre sus heridas. Aislándolas, lejos del dolor y el frio, perdiéndolas en el mar profundo de su alma para no recordar siquiera que estaba perdido.

Dejó de añorar la luz del sol y el calor bajo las mantas de su cama, el peso de la vida que ahora era todo cuanto tenía, envió lejos algo diferente a la corta y amarga rutina de su celda. Terminó comiendo (primero con asco, luego con resignación) la masa uniforme y en ocasiones, sin sabor, que era depositada en el plato metálico cada día. La única luz real era la que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta cuando recibía su ración diaria. Poderosa y lejana, límpida y blanca, viva… con el tiempo, dedicaba sus horas a la espera de verla, soñándola tan cerca que podía tocarla. Y cuando la tenía colándose a través de la oscuridad durante unos pocos segundos, podía olvidar todo cuanto sabía y sólo importaba ese rayo libre, aun más poderoso que la densa negrura a la que estaba atado.

Con cada nuevo tormento aprendió a dejar fluir el dolor hasta embriagarse con su veneno, incapaz de morir ya bajo su peso. La influencia de los dementores era algo menos importante cada vez, llevándose cada vez más lejos su culpa hasta olvidarla por largos minutos en que se perdía entre las sombras proyectadas en la mohosa piedra. Incluso, un día logró mover su plato de comida unos cincuenta centímetros con algo menos que esfuerzo mental. El tiempo ya no era importante, ni su sueño o la poca hambre que sentía, sólo el hielo recubría cada trozo herido de su corazón, dejándolo inmóvil y sereno.

-oOo-

_Los segundos se llevan_

_Por pedazos tus recuerdos._

_Mientras tanto sonrío ausente_

_Por algún chiste austero;_

_Estoy olvidando, creo._

Primero, el sueño regresó. Dormía tantas horas como podía, algunas veces reviviendo pesadillas y otras tantas tan sólo en un blanco vacío. La simpleza de los días, el constante frio que ya no hería y la oscuridad profunda, dejaron de importar con el paso del tiempo. Quizá acostumbrarse era mejor antes que preferir morir entre las herméticas paredes de su pequeño mundo. Cualquier infierno puede llegar a ser tolerable, la capacidad de los humanos de adaptarse a cualquier situación es realmente sorprendente, aunque encontrarle explicación a su supervivencia estaba lejos de importarle. Observaba sin palabras en su mente a las paredes empedradas, viendo fugaces momentos que ya se desdibujaban antes de aclararse completamente, perdiendo brillo y fuerza, dejando de ser importantes. Lentamente, los rostros dejaron de regresar y el frio calado en su corazón llenó por completo su mente. ¿Serenidad o vacío? No lo sabría. Igual, sentía lo mismo, día tras día. Alguna vez, con los ojos inflamados por el llanto, pidió por Draco y sus besos calientes… descubrió poco tiempo después que nadie volvería a por el, ni siquiera la muerte. Estaba pagando por algo que sabía había costado su vida entera. Ahora esos escombros, nada valían.

Durante el tiempo en que no dormía, permanecía sentado o recostado a la fría piedra, con los ojos fijos en algún punto muerto más allá de su encierro, sin realmente moverse, ajeno a sus viejas penas o a los fantasmas allá afuera, listos para robarle la poca llama que todavía que no se extinguía. Demasiado solo para necesitar compañía, demasiado triste para advertir en qué se había convertido, con la mirada ausente y un silencio sólido envolviéndolo sin dejarle un mínimo espacio para respirar. Ya no existía vida, esperanza o algo parecido a los sueños, tan sólo niebla y en ella: vacío. Desconocía que ocurrió con Draco, Hermione y los Weasleys, de cualquier manera, poco importaban ya, estaba lejos de ellos porque ya no estaba en su mundo.

Luego de olvidar sin saberlo cientos de cosas que ya no importaban, porque se olvida realmente cuando deja de importar, dejó de alterarse por los sonidos que ocasionalmente llamaban su atención. Escuchaba en la distancia lamentos, sollozos, gritos, risas desencajadas que antes lograban aterrorizarlo pero que perdieron fuerza hasta hacerse inaudibles. Un día cualquiera, las ganas de levantarse no acudieron a su cuerpo, así que se quedó sin moverse, con la mente en blanco y la respiración pausada. Afuera, el tiempo corría inalterable.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Culpable**

**Sophieluna**

**Quinto: Despertar**

Los documentos parecían en regla, a pesar de la desaprobatoria mirada del guardia, antes de levantarse con la varita en su mano. Apretó el paso detrás de el, a lo largo del sombrío pasillo de celdas idénticas, a cada lado. Pesadas puertas de hierro aislaban a cada prisionero completamente, en cuartos herméticos con tan sólo oscuridad de sobra. En algún punto del camino, el guardia se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas, murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo y se apartó. La puerta cedió lentamente soltando un eléctrico chirrido y una débil columna de humo hasta abrirse completamente. Según un libro sobre la historia de Askaban, las puertas de las celdas sólo eran abiertas cuando el reo completaba su condena o moría. Mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir la sangre manar en su boca, estaba aterrorizada, incluso temía caminar un paso más. La oscuridad dentro era densa, tan sólo luego de un momento, empezó a ver algo entre las sombras.

El guardia la miró largamente y chasqueó molesto. Evidentemente odiaba tener que lidiar con la libertad, en una prisión donde no existía esa clase de salidas. Eran pocos los que lograban salir caminando una vez que entraban.

-¿Y bien? –Bufó, cruzándose de brazos. –No tengo todo el día.

Hermione lo miró extrañada sin comprender. Apretó los puños entendiendo que debía hacer y se aventuró a dar un paso. Había pasado tantas noches soñando con este momento que simplemente, no lo creía del todo. Removió el cielo sobre sus pies y la tierra debajo de ellos sin descanso para sacar a Harry de ese lugar, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con las pruebas de Draco, (sus memorias, más exactamente), logró echar abajo la acusación de la muerte de Ron. Pero el operativo dirigido a dar muerte a Draco, movilizando una división completa de aurores fue imposible de borrar. Además de pagar por sus actuaciones, Harry estaba recibiendo el castigo ejemplar que el Ministerio en su afán por conseguir respeto, le había impuesto. Suspiró nerviosa, sintiendo por fin el peso de dos años en los que estuvo tras la libertad del moreno, hasta lograrla. Pero todo parecía terminado, así que se dio valor y caminó hasta hallarse dentro de la pequeña celda. El poco aire entre las paredes la sofocó un poco a pesar del frio de la piedra. Sobre el catre vio una figura acurrucada contra la pared, vestida con algo parecido a jirones y extremo delgada. Parecía no moverse, a pesar del estruendo de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Harry? –Susurró. -¿Harry… eres tu? –Sintió las lágrimas acercarse.

Nada ocurrió.

-Harry… ¡¡Harry!! –Sus manos desesperadas se aferraron del cuerpo inmóvil, agitándolo violentamente mientras sollozaba sin control. Un movimiento tras otro fueron llevados a cabo por la figura, tomando fuerza hasta quitar la presión de los brazos de Hermione sobre sus hombros.

La castaña quitó las manos como si quemara, expectante. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, viendo como el rostro del hombre se revelaba de entre las sombras, enfocándola con gran dificultad. Inspiró en busca de aire y se mordió nuevamente los labios, sin saber que hacer.

-Harry… -Sollozó, al fin.

El moreno la miraba largamente, confundido. Su demacrado y sucio rostro estaba enmarcado por dos grandes ojos verdes que estaban lejos de sentir algo diferente a la sorpresa. Luego de una larga pausa, la expresión cambió. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin encontrar lo que debía decir hasta creer hallarlo.

-¿Her… Hermione? –Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que pronunciaba una palabra. Su voz salió enronquecida y débil, aunque los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron al instante.

-Oh, Harry… -Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente y sin pensarlo más, se abalanzó hacia el catre, atrapando en un profundo abrazo al moreno.

El contacto fue raro, muy apretado y lejano. Lentamente estaba recordando quien era ella, el por qué de su actitud y lo que el estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Se relajó luego de sentirla quebrarse contra su pecho, entregando paciencia y un poco de tranquilidad para que fluyera el abrazo.

-Pensé que te perdería… -Gimió, ahogada por las lágrimas.

-No… -Fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza. –Estoy… bien. –Sonaba extraño, ¿pero era eso lo que saltaba a la vista? ¿Estaba bien o realmente había perdido el juicio mucho tiempo atrás? Vaya pregunta. No se atrevió a contestarla.

-Harry, yo… -Se soltó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, todavía ausentes. -¡¡Perdóname!! Hice todo lo que pude por sacarte de este maldito lugar, pero fue imposible… tuve que esperar hasta hoy… ¡¡Lo siento!! –Se abrazó nuevamente con más fuerza.

Esas palabras trajeron viejos dolores. Suspiró largamente y susurró:

-No te preocupes… estoy bien. –Un leve escozor en sus párpados comenzó. –Me alegro de que estés aquí… conmigo. –Cerró los ojos y esperó las ausentes lágrimas venir.

-Yo… te quiero mucho, Harry. Muchísimo. –La voz nasal golpeó al gryffindor en el pecho. El dolor estaba regresando.

Hermione aflojó sus brazos y se desprendió del abrazo del moreno. Los ojos aun secos de Harry la sorprendieron, aun así controló el impacto que esto le causaba. El encierro prolongado en ese lugar debían traer consecuencias, eso lo sabía.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos. –Sonrió, débilmente.

Los ojos de Harry se congelaron. Su expresión indescifrable parecía ir de un lugar a otro. Era quizá, lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

-Te dije que tuve que esperar hasta hoy para sacarte de este lugar. Lo voy a cumplir, Harry… -Ahogó un sollozo. –Tú te vas conmigo.

-Yo… -Titubeó. –No… -Negó, sin comprender. –No entiendo.

-No te preocupes. –Tomó una mano de Harry fuertemente. –Confía en mí.

-Pero… -Estaba completamente en blanco. No conocía otro lugar que ese, al menos, el resto de su pasado estaba enterrado a sus ojos.

-Confía en mí. –Repitió. Sus ojos estaban seguros. –Sólo, déjamelo a mí.

La miró en silencio, llenándose de las palabras que estaba oyendo. Encontró la fuerza y verdad en ellas, una gran sensación se apoderó de su pecho. Apretó su mano entre la de Hermione y se incorporó lentamente con su ayuda. Un fuerte ruido se oyó afuera, el rayo de luz límpida estaba siendo lo único que veía. Temió dejar de verlo, pero los segundos pasaron y continuó en el mismo lugar, agrandándose a cada paso que daba. Hermione lo abrazó y se acomodó a su lado, caminando a su lento ritmo, brindándole la seguridad suficiente para dejarse llevar por ella. Cuando dio el último paso fuera de la celda, el miedo había desaparecido.

-oOo-

-Firme aquí. –Gruñó, extendiéndole una pluma.

Tomó el artefacto entre sus dedos temblorosos y lo dirigió hacia el pergamino. Garabateó con dificultad su nombre sobre el papel, alzó los ojos al hombre y esperó. Hermione estaba a su lado con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro.

La mirada de desaprobación era total en el mago encargado de tramitar su libertad. Desde que habían entrado en la pequeña oficina, luego de las pruebas médicas, no había parado de murmurar sátiras y maldiciones por lo bajo. Retiró los papeles bruscamente y continuó con los trámites. Por si fuera poco, les hizo esperar un tiempo innecesario antes de entregarle la orden de salida.

-¿Se demora mucho? –Preguntó Hermione, un poco ansiosa. –Tenemos prisa.

-Lo que me faltaba, -Bufó. –No es suficiente con tener privilegios, no… también tengo que apurar el trámite obligatorio porque tienen prisa. –Torció los ojos. –Es el colmo.

-¿De qué clase de privilegios está hablando? –Hermione estaba en alerta.

-¡¿Le parece poco?! –Gimió, indignado. –Claro, para ustedes los ricos con influencias nada es suficiente. –Enterró los ojos en los papeles, dejando a una sorprendida Hermione al borde de estallar.

-¿De qué habla? –Pidió, Harry. La intriga lo laceraba por completo, necesitaba saber qué cosa hizo "supuestamente" su infierno tolerable. Parecía una locura eso después de lo que vivió entre esas paredes.

-Usted más que nadie lo sabe. –Chasqueó, molesto. –Nunca lo molestaron los dementores… tenían prohibido acercarse a su celda. Lo que es una insensatez sabiendo que la razón de ser de esta prisión son esas cosas… pero claro, usted no podía tenerlos cerca. ¡¡Ja, qué estupidez!!

-¿Por qué… por qué no los permitieron acercarse? –La oscuridad aumentaba poderosamente. Entonces, los monstruos nunca llegaron a tocarle, estuvo esperándolos tanto tiempo…

-¿Y me va a decir que no lo sabe? Eso si que es novedad. –Se mofó. Hermione escuchaba atentamente.

-Oficialmente no hay existencia de eso. –Se aventuró, tras Harry. -¿El Ministerio, tal vez?

-Ellos le hubiesen mandado todo un grupo, el primer día.

-¿Quién fue, entonces? –Preguntó, Harry. -¿Usted lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Torció la boca en un gesto desagradable. –"No permita que esas cosas se le acerquen. Si algo le pasa, usted pagará las consecuencias"-arremedó, recordando con todo el desagrado del que pudo hacer gala. –Maldito rubio aristócrata, que por vestirse como una pluma, cree que voy a olvidar que era un mortífago igual que su padre. Pero la justicia llega y estoy seguro de que…

La mente de Harry volaba lejos de ahí. Sólo podía existir alguien con esa descripción… no podía creerlo. Draco había desaparecido de su vida, con todas las razones para nunca volver, luego de… Tragó con dificultad. No merecía recibir ninguna clase de ayuda, mucho menos el, luego de lo que le hizo. Bajó los ojos, todavía asimilando.

-Harry… -Hermione puso una mano en su hombro. – ¿Harry, estás bien?

Alzó los ojos a su amiga, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad. En medio de todo, Draco… realmente lo amaba.

-Si… es sólo que… -No pudo decir algo más.

-No te preocupes. –Aseguró. –Todo estará bien.

La miró expectante. Quería creerlo de verdad.

-Es hora de ir a casa. –Sonrió. –Debes tener hambre.

Asintió sin decir nada más y se dejó abrazar, de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, si tenía hambre. Bastante, de hecho.

-oOo-

Subió la escalera extensible hasta el viejo ático mientras Hermione limpiaba la sala de estar de todo el polvo acumulado en su ausencia. El ambiente estaba bien para pasar las noches durmiendo tan sólo cuatro horas, luego de saturar la mente con libros, películas y series que había dejado de ver. Obviamente, el número aumentaba considerablemente luego de cada conversación con su amiga, que no se limitaba en entregar completos informes sobre los estrenos y la evolución de sus producciones favoritas. Entonces ahora, llegaba Diciembre y con el, el colorido de las luces y la espera de la Nochebuena. Con su varita se hizo camino por entre los rimeros de artefactos sin uso, baúles, cajas y viejas colecciones de libros que sin otro lugar en dónde permanecer, terminaron entre la oscuridad y el olvido.

Se detuvo observando un montón de películas de Dvd, apiladas contra las cajas que estaba buscando. Una colección que no le pertenecía y que seguramente, Hermione desterró hacia ese lugar antes de que el regresara a casa. Tan sólo Draco era capaz de verlas cientos de veces sin aburrirse, detrás de un plato gigante de palomitas de maíz. Tomó la primera y sonrió ausente, recordando los obsesivos gritos de Draco, cuando la película estaba cerca del desenlace.

*

_-¡¡Por Frodo!! Vamos, Aragorn… esos orcos asquerosos están pidiendo morir… ¡¡Eso es!!... Uno, dos, tres… vas ganando… _

_-No sé por qué haces tanto jaleo si ya te has visto esa película tantas veces como recuerdo._

_-Tengo la capacidad, que no tienes tu, de disfrutar lo que me gusta tantas veces como quiera… -Arqueó una ceja. –Sin perder la llama de la primera vez. –Volvió el rostro a la pantalla y continuó gritando._

_-Espero que sólo estés hablando de películas. –Advirtió, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Por supuesto… -Puso los ojos en blanco. –Son sólo películas. ¿Por qué otra razón tendría que estar diciéndolo? –Su tono de ingenuidad hizo sonreír a Harry._

_-No… por ninguno. Son sólo películas. –Murmuró, regresando a su habitación._

*

-Harry, ¿las encontraste? –La voz de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad. Acomodó la película en el mismo lugar y giró el rostro para responder:

-Si. Ya las bajo.

-Ok. Voy a preparar té.

Llevó las cajas hasta la primera planta, quitándoles el polvo con la varita, en espera de Hermione, porque su mediocre sentido de la organización no ayudaría mucho en eso de poner los adornos navideños o siquiera, armar un arbolito de navidad decente. Se sentó en el sofá, con las cajas destapadas frente a sus ojos, sintiéndose de repente muy cansado para hacer algo diferente a ver la helada nieve estrellarse con el pasto o dormir entre la calidez de su cama. Todo había cambiado para su regreso, hasta su propio corazón.

La tranquilidad estaba volviendo a su vida y el silencio que ahora ocupaba sus noches ya no era aventado por el miedo o la ansiedad de morir en cualquier momento. Estaba nadando sobre un vacío diferente, sereno, lleno de una nueva nada, con pocas ganas de traer a su corazón calidez o frio, dolor o felicidad… estaba retornando a una vida, lejos de atarse a cualquier sentimiento. Sabía que las heridas de su alma estaban cicatrizando en silencio bajo la etiqueta de obligado silencio ante cada palabra de quienes se acercaban a su vida. Tan sólo Hermione era capaz de soportar su nuevo estado de humor, de hecho, parecía que se sentía más cómoda al estar con un Harry que prefería cerrar los ojos y escuchar música relajante mientras saboreaba el té helado con limón, que tanto le gustaba. Y es que la oscuridad le había enviado de nuevo a la vida, con un aura diferente a la efusividad de antaño, pero con las agallas suficientes para dejar de sufrir por culpas que sólo acortaban el poco tiempo que quedaba entre los dedos.

-Tu té. –Depositó el vaso con humeante líquido, sobre la mesa, al lado del sofá donde descansaba Harry.

-Gracias.

-Si quieres, podemos dejar esto para después.

-No veo el por qué. –Susurró.

-Yo lo veo claramente. Te vendría mejor dar un paseo por ahí y cambiar de ambiente.

-Estoy bien aquí, Hermione. –La miró directamente a los ojos, incorporándose. –Es sólo el cansancio.

-Llevas recuperándote de el desde hace un par de meses. –Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Concedió.

-Está nevando nuevamente. El paisaje es agradable allá afuera.

-¿Quieres que te deje todo el trabajo? No sería justo.

-Puedo soportarlo. Ve y tráeme un helado.

-¿Con este clima? Deberías pedir algo caliente. –Cambió los ojos. –Además, se me derretiría en el camino.

-Eres un mago. Se que harás algo para que no se eche a perder.

-Como quieras. –Sonrió. –Aunque, si pesco un resfriado será culpa tuya.

-Se te hace tarde…

*

En efecto, el paisaje era alucinantemente hermoso. Una delgada capa de nieve cubría el pasto de los jardines, las aceras y en parte, el pavimento de las calles. Avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos de su grueso gabán, rumbo al parque más cercano, dónde encontrar helados. Tareas tan difíciles como esta le eran relegadas cada vez que hacía méritos para atraer la atención y conmover a quien estaba cerca. Hoy, al menos no era la Sra. Weasley o alguno de los gemelos, lo que le agregaba menos importancia al asunto. Luego de seguir la acera hasta divisar la desnuda arboleda, suspiró recordando cómo le encantaba caminar en otoño por los senderos llenos de hojas secas de diferentes colores. Buscó una banca vacía y se sentó en ella, con la vista perdida más allá de las ramas desnudas y llenas de nieve, a su alrededor.

El frio que se agitaba más allá del calor de su abrigo, encantó sus mejillas, sonrosándolas deliciosamente junto con sus labios que se tornaron de un rojo sangre. Hermione tenía razón. Necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, aunque sea por sólo unos minutos. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Sonrió ausente, pensando desde ya en el regalo para Hermione, algo que la hiciera sonreír y que recordara para siempre. Se lo merecía. Su mente vagó de una colección de libros a una hermosa túnica que vio el otro día en el callejón Diagon… un Cd de su música favorita…

-Hermoso paisaje.

Se congeló, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras el sonido de esa voz hacía eco en su cabeza. Conocía perfectamente ese tono.

-Es sorprendente como resisten el crudo invierno y florecen de nuevo en primavera… un milagro. Eso es lo que son.

Giró el rostro lentamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba poderosamente. No pudo evitar sentir sorpresa, incluso, pánico.

-Viven ajenos al resto del mundo. Cumpliendo el mismo ciclo, sobreviviendo. –Apartó un mechón de cabello que cayó a su rostro, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, ante la mirada indescifrable de Harry.

-Has cambiado, -Continuó. –Podría decir que ya eres otro. –No quitó la mirada, hasta que Harry bajó los ojos, incapaz de sostenérsela.

-Tú… tú también te ves diferente. –Admitió, frotándose las manos. De hecho, le había sorprendido bastante la nueva apariencia del rubio. El cabello cayéndole hasta los hombros, el nuevo aire en su mirada y… esa seguridad de sus palabras, restablecida.

El rubio observaba igual que Harry hacia los árboles cubiertos de blanca nieve, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin llegar a tensionarse un poco. Quizá todo había cambiado, incluso, para llegar a sentir algo distinto a un recuerdo.

-Lo siento. –Cortó el silencio Harry, sin llegar a mirarle.

-¿Qué sientes? –Inquirió sin inmutarse.

-Debí disculparme personalmente hace mucho… antes de que pasara esto… pero ya que estás aquí, pues… lo siento mucho. Se que no tengo excusas para justificarme, pero…

-Para. –Siseó.

-Tenía que hacerlo apenas salí de ese lugar. Sólo que te creí perdido en no-se-que-sitio… y, yo…

-Que pares, Potter. –Gruñó.

Harry guardó silencio en el acto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo la vieja culpa buscar cabida por sus ojos.

-Crees que he venido a escuchar tus disculpas. –Lanzó una mirada herida la moreno cabizbajo. –Según tu, necesito que admitas que gracias a ti viví un infierno… ¿Eso es lo que dices? Dímelo.

-Yo… -Titubeó, nervioso.

-Sólo contesta. –Apuró. -¿Crees que vine a que te eches otra vez la maldita culpa? –Sus ojos se contraían de furia.

-No creo que exista otra razón. Es lo justo. –Miró sus manos temblorosas y apretó los puños. Mierda.

-Es lo que anhelarías, ¿o me equivoco? Esperas que todos te sigan señalando por algo que ya está enterrado… No se si es masoquismo o actitud de héroe barato. –Endureció la mirada y avanzó un paso.

-Puedes pensar lo que te plazca. –Susurró. –Estás en tu derecho.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿Otros dos años en Askaban? ¿Cargarte otro peso más para continuar penando?

-No. –Levantó la mirada. –Es suficiente con lo que pasó. No creo que pueda hacer un daño más grande del que ya hice. Se muy bien que fui yo…

-Potter deja eso… -Advirtió.

-No me estoy culpando. –Se incorporó y le enfrentó. –Pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. Si hoy después de mucho tiempo vienes, es porque es necesario que yo te lo diga: Es mi culpa que tu vida fuera un infierno. Es mía y no tuya. –Suspiró. –Ya pagué mi deuda con la sociedad, Draco… pero sigo creyendo que aun te debo algo…

-No es cuestión de si me debes algo. Yo… yo no vine a que admitas algo absurdo.

-No es absurdo. –Rebatió.

-Cállate. –Enfrentó la expresión contrariada de Harry y siguió; -No estoy aquí para desangrarte. –Apretó los puños a los costados, -no quiero escucharte decir algo como eso de nuevo.

-Es… es lo justo. –Deja de decir eso. –Rugió, con la mandíbula en tensión.

Harry parpadeó varias veces sin ver claramente. Un árbol de navidad en construcción le esperaba en casa junto con una taza caliente de té caliente, si se daba prisa. Era mejor que enfrentar a Draco, aunque sería un cobarde si se iba.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. –Pero me tengo que ir.

El rubio tragó ruidosamente ante lo que veía. Harry se alejaba con una tensa lentitud, dejándolo ahí, en medio de la nada. Apretó las lágrimas y respiró profundo.

-Entonces siempre fue así. –Le gritó, exasperado. –Siempre creíste que estaba a tu lado sin una verdadera razón. –Los pasos de Harry cesaron. Estaba inmóvil. –No tenía ninguna razón para quedarme contigo… -Tragó un gemido. –No podía… ¿No podía amarte? ¿Era mucho para ti, Harry? ¿Si lo hacía te ibas a culpar por ello también? –Limpió sus lágrimas, cada vez más alterado, echando a la mierda cualquier clase de estrategia ensayada días atrás.

Retrocedió varios pasos antes de gritar de nuevo a Harry, que continuaba de espaldas, incapaz de darle la cara.

-Te equivocaste… yo si tenía una razón para estar ahí, contigo. ¡¡¡Amar es una buena razón!!! –Dio la vuelta y se alejó dando traspiés, con el cuello ondeando tras su cabeza.

Harry humedeció sus labios nerviosamente. El té tendría que esperar un poco más, claro que para Hermione no sería un problema, ella lo entendería. Dio la vuelta y siguió a Draco, que ya se perdía en la distancia. Apretó el paso pero fue inútil, así que corrió tras el, desesperado, preguntándose cómo el rubio no se había desaparecido todavía.

Luego de tropezar varias veces y caer estrepitosamente una de ellas, logró alcanzarlo. Lo tomó por el brazo fuertemente y se enfrentó a el, de nuevo.

-Espera… -Jadeó. –Espera.

Los ojos grises del slytherin estaban ya rojos. Por sus mejillas corrían un par de lágrimas solitarias.

-Yo… no quería decir eso. Es sólo que… -Se mordió el labio inferior ante la mirada expectante de Draco. –No quiero hacerte más daño. Es por eso que… sería lo mejor para ti si yo no estoy.

-Idiota. Tu no puedes decir eso… sólo yo se que es lo mejor para mí. –Resopló. –Deja de decir estupideces.

-No se de qué me sirve amarte si puedo herirte. –Bajó los ojos.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

–Eso no va a pasar de nuevo. –Gimió.

-Pero… ¿y si vuelvo a hacerte daño?, yo no…

-Para ya, Harry…

-Draco, yo… -Los ojos del rubio ardían. Harry fue incapaz de decir algo más, envuelto en la magia que desprendían.

Esperó una señal que conocía, en medio de la tonta alegría de saberlo de regreso. Entonces, se lanzó sobre el moreno y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente y necesitado beso. Lo tomó por la cintura y luego rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Harry hasta apretar sus hombros y por último; terminar con el cabello entre sus dedos. Harry se abrazó a su cintura, profundizando el beso, encontrando miles de razones para no desprenderse nunca más.

-No digas eso de nuevo. –Susurró, abrazándolo de nuevo. –No importa ya…

Las palabras que pretendía decir, simplemente no salieron de su boca. Se entregó a ver en los ojos del rubio, esperando sin creer en lo que tenía cerca, descubriendo mil sensaciones en esas fuentes. Un día creyó perderlo aunque hoy todo giraba hacia tenerlo nuevamente. Las culpas estaban enterradas, lejos de su alcance, hechas polvo.

-¿Y estás muy seguro de eso que dices? –Sonrió expectante al rubio que aun sostenía sus manos. –Porque en casa tengo un árbol de navidad medio armado…ummm. –Alzó las cejas. –y una taza de té caliente, si Hermione sigue de buen humor… es tu decisión. Sólo tú sabes que es mejor para ti. –Bajó los ojos, de pronto avergonzado. –El… el frio no es bueno mucho tiempo, te… te podrías enfermar…

Draco se cruzó de brazos y clavó los ojos en la mirada titubeante de Harry, con una ceja enarcada. El sonrojo del moreno fue en aumento hasta tropezar con las palabras y perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo, no… tu, es que…

Una acomodada sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco.

-Extrañaba eso. –Murmuró, cortando los titubeos de Harry. –Y esto… -Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el moreno y capturó sus labios con fuerza. La calidez de los viejos días volvió por un largo instante, mientras exploraba enceguecido en la boca de Harry. Con sus manos vagó por la espalda y la cintura, sintiendo y reteniendo. Cuando por fin pudo separar los labios, luego de despertar la iniciativa agresiva de Harry, la decisión estaba lista en su mano.

-Espero que Granger sepa hacer un té decente, porque no estoy dispuesto a preparar nada. –Sonrió nuevamente a la expresión anonadada del moreno. –Aunque, si es una ocasión especial…

-Draco… tu, -La luz eclipsó los ojos verdes de Harry. -¿Vas a…? Estás diciendo que…

-Si. Quiero probar ese té de Granger… -apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry. –Aunque, no es lo más importante, es un comienzo.

-Yo… -humedeció sus labios. –Quiero que sepas que yo…

-Yo también, Harry. Sigues siendo nefasto en oclumancia. Vamos.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Culpable**

**Sophieluna**

**Sexto: Fe**

La luna iluminaba débilmente en un helado invierno, lejos de dar calor, llena y exquisita, sonriente y esperanzadora. La observó un largo rato hasta que oyó sus pasos aproximándose con lentitud. Muchas galletas de mantequilla y tazas de té con limón habían pasado en medio de sonrisas, largos abrazos, profundos besos y olvidadas caricias. Hermione entendió que debía marcharse una hora después de haberlos recibido, aunque decidió hacerlo media hora más tarde. Fue un gran alivio para la necesidad cavernícola de Draco, el verla levantarse del sillón con planes para irse.

"_-Es hora de irme. –Se levantó de un salto, resuelta._

_-No, Hermione… está muy temprano._

_-Harry, tengo sueño. –Sonrió a Draco. –Que descansen._

_-Adiós, Granger. –Suspiró con un puchero, divertido._

_-Pero… -Continuó, Harry. -¿Y el árbol de navidad? –Señaló el montón de adornos sin colocar. –Dijiste que lo haríamos juntos._

_-Tengo sueño, Harry. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. –Recalcó, intensificando la mirada. –Estoy segura de que Draco me entiende, ¿Cierto? –Miró al rubio, sonriente._

_-Perfectamente._

_-¿Ves? –Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches. –Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la chimenea._

_Harry no salía de su asombro. Se incorporó, dejando a un lado al rubio y la siguió._

_-Hermione… -Llamó._

_-Buenas noches, Harry. –Repitió con una sonrisa intrépida cruzando su rostro. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y luego de mirar por última vez al confundido moreno, los arrojó al fuego y se lanzó entre las llamas verdes."_

-¿Desde cuando te gusta observar la luna? –Preguntó, Draco, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para extrañar las cosas más simples, incluso, su brillo. Durante dos años estuve lejos de ella. Hoy brilla igual.

-No tienes por qué hablar de cosas dolorosas; -Besó su cuello. –Déjalo atrás.

-No te preocupes. Está bien si hablo de ello… me tranquiliza saber que todo ese tiempo sirvió de algo. –Apretó sus manos. –Estás de nuevo aquí, conmigo. Te amo.

-Harry… -Susurró a su oído. –Yo… -Intentó hablar pero no pudo.

-No digas nada. Sólo… -Se deshizo del abrazo y giró para enfrentarlo. –Sólo déjame amarte. –Susurró.

-No pude acercarme. Necesitaba estar solo.

-Olvídalo. –Acarició con sus manos el rostro pálido de Draco, ahora iluminado por la luz de la luna mientras sonreía. –Hoy sólo quiero sentirte… ¿Me dejarás?

Asintió con un beso, jugueteando de nuevo con el rebelde cabello de Harry, esta vez aumentando la agresividad en sus caricias.

El moreno no tardó en responder, apretando con sus manos las caderas de Draco. Lo arrastró hasta la cama, sin perder contacto, encendiendo uno a uno los poros del rubio hasta sentirlo gemir contra su boca. Dejó sus labios y bajó por su cuello, chupando y mordiendo aquí y allá, arrancando suspiros electrizados y cadenciosos sonidos. La ropa salió fuera de su cuerpo al tiempo que desnudaba al rubio, absorto de nuevo por la belleza de la piel que se mostraba a sus ojos, su tesoro escondido y vuelto luego de tanto tiempo.

Se arrodilló luego de sacarse los pantalones tan rápido como pudo, con la mirada fija en la entrepierna de su amante. Con sus manos sostuvo sus caderas y besó el bajo vientre que manaba fuego vibrante; apretó la presión y se fundió en la erección palpitante frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como Draco se tambaleaba de placer. No apuró el ritmo, sólo vagó lentamente despertando viejos temblores, recordando cómo y dónde debía tocar. Las manos de Draco se apretaban en su cabeza, apurando el ritmo, llegando lentamente al punto que más amaba Harry y donde tardaría más si su propio control se lo permitía.

Retiró su boca del miembro, completamente endurecido, ignorando el gemido de desaprobación sobre su cabeza. Se quitó la última prenda que lo cubría y avanzó sobre Draco. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con dureza, empujándolo hasta la cama. Sus manos se apretaban sobre los rugosos pezones, desatando de nuevo una cascada de gemidos en el rubio. Extrañaba eso, claro que sí. Hoy que lo tenía de nuevo bajo su merced, se preguntaba cómo pudo sobrevivir sin el. Quizá las segundas oportunidades si existían, y nada, estaba realmente terminado.

Lo tiró sobre la cama y besó su cuello, abriéndose camino por el pecho, deteniéndose para succionar largamente el hueco de su ombligo y finalmente, llegar hasta su entrepierna de nuevo. Sus manos sostenían las caderas del rubio, incapaz de dejarlas escapar. Se llenó de nuevo de los sonidos cada vez más profundos que Draco dejaba escapar, sintiendo cómo el escozor de su erección empezaba a ser insoportable. Un par de gemidos más y sus dedos vagaban por la estrecha entrada del rubio, preparándolo. El deseo cegaba sus ojos, llenando de temblores su cuerpo desnudo, sobre Draco.

Alzó los ojos al rubio entre las almohadas, con el rostro perlado en sudor y los labios entreabiertos, ardiendo. Contempló sus facciones relajadas, el placer envolviendo sus ojos y congelando sus labios llenos de sangre carmesí. No sonrió, sólo se entregó a su mirada. Humedeció sus labios y continuó con su trabajo. Elevó las piernas del rubio, recargándolas sobre sus hombros, abriéndose campo entre las nalgas de Draco. Se enterró despacio, jadeando profundamente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza y el rubio gemía por encima de su cabeza.

La caliente presión envolvía deliciosamente su miembro, inmovilizándolo fuertemente. Draco se estremeció con urgencia, trayéndolo de nuevo a su realidad. Abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse acompasadamente, primero despacio hasta alcanzar un ritmo desesperado y frenético. Una sinfonía escapaba de sus labios mezclándose con la música enarbolada que se elevaba a su vez de la boca de Draco. Se acercó más a su cuerpo, penetrándolo con fuerza y cada vez más rápido; las manos del rubio se cerraban sobre la carne de su espalda. Se derramó con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, segundos después de terminar el rubio con un largo y ronco gemido.

Sobre su pecho se derrumbó, dejándolo con cuidado, exhausto y empapado. Draco lo abrazó al instante, sujetando su pecho y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sonreía ausente, sintiendo sueño y mareo, volando entre las nubes del orgasmo. El sonido de la respiración de Draco y la suya llenaban la habitación sombría. Afuera, la luna brillaba.

-Perdóname por dejarte solo. –Escuchó contra su cuello.

La pesadez de sus ojos aumentaba.

-Fue mucho tiempo… tenía miedo de acercarme.

Parpadeó sintiéndose cada vez más pesado, abrió la boca y humedeció sus labios. El sueño buscaba dominarle.

-Déjalo estar, Draco… -Susurró.

-No debiste estar solo. –Gimió, apretujándose contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor, ya no importa. –Apretó su abrazo. –Ya pasó. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-¿Eso crees? –Alzó su cabeza, esperanzado.

-Si. Ahora duérmete. –Haló la manta sobre sus cuerpos y se relajó completamente.

-Te amo. –Escuchó en la distancia.

-Yo también te amo. –Suspiró, tranquilo, antes de perder la consciencia.

*

Algo faltaba, estaba seguro. Caminó de regreso a su habitación pero todo parecía en orden. Tomó un abrigo extra por si el frio aumentaba en la casa de los Weasleys, nunca se sabía en ese invierno tan crudo que estaban soportando. Se miró en el espejo del baño por última vez, antes de salir de nuevo.

-¿Está todo en orden? –Preguntó, Draco, de pie frente a la chimenea. Un hermoso abrigo negro cubría su cuerpo, el cabello platinado cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-Si, eso creo. –Frunció el ceño. –No se por qué sigo pensando que algo falta. Los regalos están ahí, nuestros abrigos, el vino tinto que le prometí a Molly… -negó frotándose las manos. –Deben ser los nervios.

-Es mi primera navidad entre esa masa roja de Weasleys. –Se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos serios.

-Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo.

-De hecho, -Suspiró, -es mi primera navidad contigo.

-Va a estar perfecta. –Sonrió y se acercó para besarlo cálidamente. Los labios del rubio respondieron a la intrusión, permitiendo a la lengua de Harry adentrarse con sigilo. Consiguió apretar la cintura del moreno y oprimirlo contra su cuerpo. Un momento después, gemía bajo la presión de sus labios.

-No… -Se desprendió, Harry. Con los ojos enajenados de placer. –Tenemos que llegar a una cena de navidad.

-Y si nos retrasamos un poco… -Alzó una ceja, expectante. –Sería genial.

El moreno pareció considerarlo un momento, pero se negó de nuevo a pesar del acomodado puchero que Draco ofrecía en silencio.

-Vamos. –Tomó su mano decidido, antes de arrepentirse. –Se hace tarde.

*

El bullicio era casi insoportable. Carcajadas, susurros, gritos, largas murmuraciones y comentarios fuera de contexto, llenaban el pequeño espacio atiborrado de personas. El verde y el rojo predominaban en la alegre decoración, que le otorgaba a la vieja casona un ambiente de hogar inconfundible; un mundo al que todos pertenecían. Ante los ojos de Draco, hasta Harry se perdía entre los numerosos pelirrojos, siendo uno más de ellos.

Draco esperaba sentado en un sillón, con el rostro contraído por el pasmo, la ansiedad y un toque de vergüenza. Era incapaz de adentrarse en las conversaciones y las burlas de los demás, todo sus ojos era estúpidamente hilarante. Su actitud distante, los monosílabos que utilizaba cada vez que alguno diferente a Harry intentaba acercarse con casualidad, el suave y controlado temblor en sus manos, sin contar el hecho de que se sentía excluido a más no poder. Era la familia que Harry consideraba como propia, pero no era la suya definitivamente. De hecho, sus navidades se ceñían al frio protocolo que su padre había implantado en la mansión, donde cada cosa tenía su lugar y momento indicado, sin existir espacio para los gritos o algarabías desencajadas.

Sonrió plácidamente ante una larga mirada de Harry, que hablaba con los gemelos al otro lado de la sala de estar. Sin importar cómo lo pasara, nada arruinaría la navidad tan esperada por Harry, aunque destrozara la suya. Sólo que no sabía como debía ser ese momento que recordaría por años; una cena especial o un paseo de ensueño, tal vez. De todos modos no quiso pensarlo más porque su karma tocó un punto sensible al ver una ya conocida bandeja con bocadillos acercarse hacia su dirección.

Entonces, tuvo que escabullirse. La Sra. Weasley no desaprovechaba oportunidad para ofrecerle bocadillos, ponche y cualquier clase de comida que transportara en esa plateada bandeja sobre sus brazos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, adivinando los lugares y aprovechando todo tipo de penumbra a su paso para pasar inadvertido. Luego de un largo rato tras una pesada cortina color carmesí, la sensación de estar fuera de peligro lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para decidir salir de su escondite.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar ahí toda la noche.

Apretó los puños antes de girarse y encararla. Todo no podía ser del todo perfecto, mucho menos cuando Granger estaba cerca para darse cuenta de cuanto ocurría.

-Estaba… -Comenzó, intentando relajarse. –Estaba observando la luna.

-Creí que estaba del todo nublado. –Sonrió.

-Te equivocas. –Gruñó. – ¿Tu no deberías estar haciendo algo más entretenido que estar espiando a los demás?

-Tienes razón. –Concedió. –Es sólo que quería tomar aire fresco y te vi cruzar despavorido hasta meterte ahí. Ganaste la batalla, Draco. –Bajó la voz. –Al menos por un rato.

-No se de qué me hablas. Yo…

-Vamos afuera. –Ignoró la molestia del rubio e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que le siguiera. –Quizá la luna ya salió de nuevo.

Draco suspiró derrotado, sin fuerzas para darse la vuelta y seguir escabulléndose, tras Hermione. Tendría tiempo suficiente después para planear su resto de noche entre los Weasleys y sus allegados. Lo que era decir mucho, pues faltaban bastantes horas antes de poder regresar a casa con Harry.

Efectivamente, el cielo estaba de un gris espeso, sin cabida a una sola estrella o atisbo de luna. Su brillo se acentuaba tras la densa capa de nubes cargadas de lluvia, sobre el manto de la noche. Caminaron hasta la adentrarse un poco entre los matorrales, dejando atrás el bullicio de la casa.

-Deberías probar el ponche. –Le miró mientras apuraba la copa de líquido rojo que sostenía entre los dedos. –Está delicioso.

-Así estoy bien. Ese tipo de bebidas me hace mal. –Contestó cortante.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

-En navidad mi madre preparaba una cena exquisita. –Bajó los ojos hacia el pasto húmedo y continuó. –Sólo podía tomar una porción exacta… aunque, a veces quería poner mucho más sobre mi plato.

-Eras feliz.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te entristece el recordarlo?

-No es eso.

-Dime entonces qué es.

Cambió la vista hacia los viejos árboles del bosque.

-No concibo otra forma de felicidad.

-Es por eso que no aceptas nada de lo que te ofrecen. –Afirmó.

-No. Lo que pasa es que…

-Draco. Es hora de que te des la oportunidad de romper esas barreras.

-¿Y que sabes tu de eso? –La furia bañaba sus ojos. La miró de nuevo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo intentando echar las mías abajo. Creo que por fin lo estoy logrando… -Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –La sensación de libertad es maravillosa.

La miró intensamente sopesando cada palabra. Sin poder responder a semejante confesión, suspiró liberando el peso sobre su pecho. Y es que todo parecía tener el tinte que Granger le estaba dando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había huido de los demás y de ese mundo pintarrajeado en donde se encontraban? Incluso, Harry hacía parte de ellos, si lo pensaba mejor.

-No sé que podría hacer para acercarme. –Habló, luego de largos minutos en un apacible silencio. –Además, la concepción sobre mí nunca fue la mejor.

-Claro que sabes. De hecho, tu reticencia de ahora ya no logra amedrentarlos. Quizá dejaste de parecer desagradable después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sabes algo, -continuó alzando la voz; -te descubrieron capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de alguien a quien claramente no tolerabas, estar tras las sombras cuidando de quien amabas y esa renuncia a aceptar cualquier reconocimiento… todo eso cambia la percepción de cualquiera.

-No estoy pidiendo aceptación. No me interesa.

-Vamos, Draco. –Enarcó las cejas. –Esa manía por parecer el chico malo ya no te queda. –Sonrió. –Mucho menos cuando puedes ser uno de los buenos.

-¿Nunca te has cansado de llevarme la contraria, eh Granger? No tienes remedio.

-Me encanta hacerlo cuando es necesario.

-Yo… -se adelantó un poco y ocultó su rostro fuera de la vista de Hermione. –Gracias por todo lo que hiciste. –Su voz salió ronca y entrecortada. -Por salvarme cuando nadie creía en mí y por… -tragó con fuerza, -cuidar de Harry aun cuando yo debía estar a su lado.

-No tienes por qué decirlo. –Susurró, acercándose. –Hice lo que tenía que hacer, tú eras inocente. Además, Harry es mi amigo. Era mi deber estar a su lado. –Lo abrazó por la espalda y sonrió. – ¿Qué tal si pruebas el ponche? Está delicioso.

-Ok, regresemos a la casa. –se deshizo del abrazo lentamente y caminó en silencio a su lado. Limpió las fugaces lágrimas que lograron alcanzar sus mejillas, momentos antes. Al cruzar la puerta sonreía plácidamente mientras Hermione se acomodaba a su lado para darle confianza. Las miradas de los demás se detuvieron por momentos en su rostro ahora iluminado por completo. Lentamente el ambiente de navidad, su navidad, estaba cambiando.

Hermione fue a la cocina por el ponche, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

-¿Un bocadillo?

Levantó los ojos a la señora Weasley que de nuevo, intentaba hacerle tomar algo de la bandeja. La expectación brillaba en sus amables ojos, preparada para la ya conocida respuesta del rubio.

-Si, por favor. –concedió, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer era incontenible. Acercó la bandeja plateada con las manos temblorosas incapaz de quitar la mirada al rubio que parecía otra persona. En medio de su asombro sólo hubo espacio para un asentimiento involuntario mientras se alejaba dando traspiés. Dentro, estaba asimilando.

Draco se divertía con el efecto que había causado en la señora Weasley cuando sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda, de nuevo.

-¿Por fin te decidiste a probarlos? –Susurró contra su oído.

-Están deliciosos. –Respondió con la boca medio llena de chocolate y crema.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? Perdóname por dejarte solo, me he entretenido hablando.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Después de todo, no es imposible sobrevivir entre una legión de Weasleys.

-Draco…

-Creo que estaré preparado para soportarlos. –Se giró para besarlo con cadencia. –Si son tu familia.

-Te amo.

-Eso ya lo sabía. –Sonrió abiertamente y se abrazó a Harry. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía _realmente bien._

***

**Fin**

(Agosto 22 de 2009)


End file.
